The Afterlife
by More than One
Summary: This is a story about Tris and Tobias' adventure after Allegiant. Epiloge never happend. Yes, there was a war. Rated T because we want to. Minor swearing. Don't like, Don't read. Simple as that. (Everyone who died is dead.) You may want to kill us but please refrain from doing so.
1. Chapter 1

_**I am alive yet dead**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Lucas**_**. **_

**Tris POV **

I woke up. The light cut my eyes. It took all my willpower not to close them again. I sit up and look around for my mother and father, but I can't see them, probably because there are like a thousand people around me. I stand up to try to find my parents but I feel a sting in my heart so I look down to my chest and see a bullet wound. I'm in shock and look up to see my mother, she comes running to me and hugs me. I'm a little stiff at first but after a few seconds I hug her back. We stay like that for about a minute when my father comes and hugs us. We broke apart after a while and my father kisses my forehead.

"We have to go now." My father says.

"But you just got here!" I say. I Didn´t want them to go. I know it is selfish of me but I just saw them after missing them for months.

"We've been here for a while." My mother says and hugs me tighter.

"Good bye sweetie." My father says and they disappear into the crowd.

I try to make sense of what happened. I saw my mother and father who are dead. I am dead, I guess. Maybe I will see Will or Marlene or Lynn or Al or...or

Uriah.

**Four POV **

It still hurts. Like a wound unwilling to close. A stab right in the heart. I can't stop thinking about her, her beautiful blue/grey eyes and her golden blond hair. I would do anything to see her again but I know I can't. How is this possible, how could she just disappear from this world. One moment she's here and the next she's gone. I don't understand this she can't be gone. My thoughts wander from Tris to Zeke. God, I feel awful. I was supposed to watch over Uriah, but instead I get him knocked into a coma! How stupid can a person be! Just because I was mad because I wasn't pure! I wish I could rewind time and start from the beginning. Everything would be simpler. I wouldn't cringe every time I see my mother. Now I live with Christina. Just as friends, of course. I can't see myself without her, Tris. It was my worst nightmare and it had to happen to me, I know it's selfish to think like that and she wouldn't want me to think like this. Why did it have to be her, the only one I truly love? I don't say I loved her because I still love her and that will never change. Christina and I help each other; we're both depressed for the same reason so we enjoy each other's company. Our conversations usually go like this:

"Make any dinner?"

"No."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing"

"Me neither"

The only reason that we are alive is because of Zeke. He checks in on us every day and makes us eat and sleep. I'm almost never hungry, it's like I can't feel anything anymore. I know she wouldn't want me to be like this but I can't help it. I can't stop thinking about her she…was…so beautiful. I miss how it felt went we touched each other, the electricity that coursed through my veins, especially when we kissed, there is no way to explain it, time just stopped. I wish I could feel that way again but I guess that will never happen.

**Lucas POV**

I saw her. Golden hair and a shot to the heart. Hell, she aint pretty but none of us are. We are all fighters and I can see she has been through a lot. I'm waiting for my other half, could it be her, I can't be sure If I don't talk to her. I'm starting to walk to her when some woman runs over to her and hugs her, it´s probably her mother. A man comes a minute later and hugs both of them. They pull apart after a few minutes and he kisses her forehead, he's probably her father. They disappear into the crowd. I guess that they were waiting for her to come, some of them do that. She had landed right next to the 'ghost' someone who should be dead but is kept alive by machines. He had been getting more and more color in the last few days and you could start to make out the facial detail. I made my way over to her… or them… whatever you chose to call them. I stepped over another 'ghost' this one from world 3 I think. I could be wrong I still don't know the difference between the 4 worlds. I guess it is because I haven't been in here for so long there are some that have been here since Stone Age. We have all experienced death here, I for one thought that I was in heaven but it turned out that I was only in one of the stops between the worlds. In these stops we have to wait for our 'special someone' to come and take us to the 'other side' the next world which we hope are better than the one we were in. But we don't always get our wish I mean have you seen us here most of us have a hole through our bodies or an open wound. I had been walking and I now stood 2 feet from her.

"Hey." I said.

"… Are you talking to me?" She asked looking around.

"Yeah, that a problem?"

"No just thought that you couldn't talk or something you have been standing there for a… while, I think." she sounded confused I guess that she figured that she couldn't say how long I had been standing there.

"Yeah, sorry, I was lost in thought." I answered running my hand awkwardly through my hair.

"About what?"

"Huh?" I really didn't understand the question.

"What were you thinking about?" she said much slower like I was a toddler.

"Oh everything from you to open wounds…" She looked at her chest. "No not like your wound, your wound is a hole, made after a bullet, quick and easy death." I said rather rushed

"How did you die?" She asked looking me up and down. I started taking of my prosthetic leg to show her when she yelped.

"Put your foot back on I don't need to see any blood and gore…"I continued to take it off and she turned her head to the side.

"You can look now," I said as I held my prosthetic.

"You promise that there is no blood?" She asked.

"I promise." I say smiling. She looks and sees me holding a prosthetic.

"Cancer?" she asked.

"Cancer." I say.

"Your world… doesn't it have cancer treatment?"

"No, cancer is an omen of the devil. We chop off the part where the cancer is" I wiggle my prosthetic "Sometimes we can live a couple of years more, but most of us die in the surgery, I on the hand lived for a few weeks so I got my prosthetic."

"Your world doesn't have proper cancer treatment." She says like it's the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard.

"I know it's weird, but that is my worlds' weakness, we can't cure any sickness. If you ever go to my world I hope that you don't catch any disease."

"Okay…" she says not knowing what to say.

"How was it in your world?" I ask her.

**Tris POV**

I tell the guy how I died, all about the factions and war when I realize I don't know his name and he doesn't know mine.

"So…what's your name?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you… my name is Lucas, what's yours?" he says.

"My name's Tris" I say, running my hand through my short hair. "So…do you mind me asking how long you've been here?" I ask awkwardly.

"I don't mind but I'm not sure how long I've been here maybe 10 years or longer. There's no time here so you can't really know. Maybe I've been here for 5 years or even 100, but it feels like 10."

I don't know what to say, it feels weird knowing that there is no time. I feel like I've been here for like 10 minutes but maybe I've been here for hours. How long will it be until I see Christina and… Tobias. I can feel my eyes begin to water, when I think of him, but I close my eyes before anyone notices. Then I hear someone scream my name, a girl, I look up and see Marlene and Lynn. Marlene comes running up to me and hugs me tight, she lets go and asks

"Hi, how is everyone? How's Uriah?" I stare at her for a moment and then look at Uriah or his ghost that is beginning to look more and more like a human. She looks down at him to and kneels down beside him. By now Lynn is in front of me and says

"Hey, how's Shauna?" I'm about to answer but I'm not sure how she is I'm not sure how anyone is, not even if David lost his memory, I hope so. "I… I don't know Shauna didn't come with us outside the fence." I say and I can see her confusion.

"…Outside the fence? What do you mean? You went outside the fence?" she asked.

"Yeah, we did. Eight of us went outside the fence…"

"Which eight?" Marlene asked.

"Peter, Caleb, Tori, Cara, Christina, Uriah, me and…"

"And…?" They asked at the same time.

"And… To-Four."

"To-Four?" Lynn asked with a smirk on her face.

"Four." I said blushing.

"Hey I am here to," Lucas said. "And I kind of have no idea what or who you're talking about!"

"And do we care?" Lynn said looking at him.

"I guess not." Lucas says sighing.

"Sorry Lucas, Lucas, this is Lynn and Marlene" I say pointing to etch one of them in turn as I say there name. "Lynn Marlene, this is Lucas."

"Nice to meet you Lucas" Marlene said.

"You too, I guess you all new each other before you guys came here?"

"What do you think?" Lynn snapped.

"Yes we knew each other, we were in the same faction, Dauntless" Marlene said, being the ever nice person she is and gave Lynn an elbow shot in the ribs.

"Oh, is you elbow alright Marlene?" I say smirking

"It´s fine though I think I will have a bruise." Lynn said. "Thanks for asking though"

"Hey who's that guy staring at you?" Lucas asks me.

I turn around and I see Will.

**An: Hey it's me Annalisa, I am starting a new story… again I will try and finish my two shot sometime soon. Right now I am writing this story with my friend, Mist, and we will make every chapter over 1700 words. We might update weekly but don´t count on it. We need OC's! PM me if you want your OC´s in this story! I will try to put most of them in this story even if they only have one sentence!**

**Peace out peeps! **

**Annalisa and Mist**

**R&amp;R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Four POV**

Zeke was sick so Shauna came today. She bought food for the week hamburgers, steaks, chicken, bread, and dauntless cake. Shauna talks to us for a while but then she has to go. She talked about how happy she is that the factions are gone and you can do what you want, be what you want. Tris would have loved it like this no rules like faction before blood, though it wouldn't have mattered she didn't have any family, besides Caleb, though he's not much of a family. I always get happy when I think about how our life and family would have been but then I remember that she… died, and we will never have that.

The city has changed a lot, they're rebuilding almost all of Chicago, they have taken down the fence and there are no experiences to change the world like the Bureau did. They were going to take down the Ferris wheel but everyone form dauntless signed a petition to stop them.

I work in the mall's control room and it's pretty much like my previous job, I like it. Christina works in a really expensive clothing shop and sometimes models for it too.

**Tris POV**

_I turn around and see Will._

_'OH MY GOD' _is all I can think, What if he's mad or hates me for what I did?

I try to see what he's feeling and if he remembers what I did to him. I can see the bullet wound in his head, I basically see through his head and I know I had to kill him or he would have killed me. I just wish I wouldn't have…

Marlene's voice brings me back from my thought. "Hey, you're Will. Right?"

"Yeah, I am," He says. "Who are you? I'm sorry but I don't remember that much from the last week before I died."

"It's okay, I'm Marlene and this is Lynn. We're friends with Tris, form initiation, we're dauntless born."

"Oh, Right. I remember you. Tris told me that Uriah shot a muffin off your head…" I didn't notice that I was staring at him wide eyed, not even breathing. The crease between his eyebrows brought me back from my stare, I breathe in, get closer to him and hug him… tight. My eyes begin to water but if I cry he'll ask me why, so I don't let them out. I pull away and say.

"It's so good to see you and I wish Christina could see you too." I think for a second, he doesn't remember much from the last weeks of his life and that's when he meet Christina "You do remember Christina, right?"

"Yeah, I do. I remember everything about her" He says with a smile that spreads to his eyes. I know he loves her and is waiting for her to come, though I don't think he wants her to die. The thought of love makes me think of Tobias. I don't think I can wait for him, I need him and I don't want him to find another girl, because now that I'm dead he can do what he wants with whomever he likes. That thought makes me sad and I can see that Marlene knows what I'm thinking about. She comes to me, hugs me and whispers in my ear:

"You and I both know that he loves you with all his heart and would do anything to be with you, if he only knew the way to you is the easiest thing in the world but also the scariest." I don't know how to respond to that, so I just nod.

Just as I turn around I see Uriah starting to wake up. He's not a 'ghost' anymore he's normal or as normal as he could be after an explosion.

**Uriah POV**

I've been seeing the people I care about drowning, Marlene, my mom, Zeke, Lynn, Tobias, Tris. It's been going on to long, Christina is drowning now, gasping for air and I can't take it anymore, I scream her name and someone to my left says:

"Christina?" he's confused. I see Will and I flinch hoping that he can't see into my mind.

"Will…" I say in shock.

"Hey, I'm here too" Says Lynn.

"Hey, that's my line" Says a guy standing next to Lynn whom I have no idea who is.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"That a good question, who am I?" Lucas says as Marlene smacks him over the head.

"Uriah this is Lucas, Lucas this is Uriah." says Marlene. Then I notice my beautiful girlfriend or at least I hope she still is. I stare at her for a moment but I want to be closer to her so I get up as fast as I can and hug her, hard, not thinking if I'm going to crush her I just want to hug her as hard as I can. Forever, but I know I can't do that, forever's a long time.

"Uriah, your kind of crushing me and I don't want to die… again, at least not before I can kiss you." I smile so big I think my mouth is going to fall off. She leans in closer and kisses me. The kiss is short (mostly because there a lot of people around us) but it's really passionate and full of love. I've missed this so much and I've missed her so so much, I don't know how I lived without her. I'm so glad I got her back. And I'm afraid that if I don't touch her she's going to leave me again. So, I put my hand on her back and she does the same.

**Tris POV **

I'm happy for Uriah and Marlene but it kind of hurts to see how much they're in love. I want Tobias. I think I can't live without him, no… I don't think, I know. I know I can't live without him but I have to, until he dies, it's not like I can tell him to die. I know he would do it for me… but I would be really selfish. I mentally slap myself for thinking that I would want him to die, because a part of me is still abnegation and will always be abnegation.

"Wait, we're dead! You were alive, I saw you just before I… blacked out or whatever happened to me." Uriah said to me.

"David killed me, shot me, obviously." I say pointing to my heart. "I shot memory serum at him but I'm not sure if it hit him and… you were in a coma. There was an explosion and they hooked you up to a machine… Tob-Four, Christina and Peter went back in to the city to get Zeke and your mother… To be there when they unplugged you because they knew you weren't going to wake up… I died before they came back."

"Why? Why did David kill you and why did you shoot memory serum at him?"

I explained everything that happened after he went in to the coma.

"Let's go do something fun and forget all of that, what exactly do you do here?" Uriah says.

"You can kind of just do whatever. What do you want to do?" Marlene asks.

"I want something to eat, I'm hungry." Will says.

"Yeah me too, I'm starving. How long was I in that coma? Because it feels like I haven't eaten in weeks." Uriah says.

"You were only in the coma for a couple of days, I think." I answer.

"For me that is like a few weeks, you should know that by now, I love food and will always love food, as much as I love Marlene." Uriah says and smile to Marlene, she smiles back, kisses him and says.

"Awe, that's so sweet, I love you too"

"Okay. So, can we get some pizza? I don't know why but I really want pizza." Lynn says.

"Yeah, my favorite pizza place is just around the corner." Lucas says. Wow, I forgot he was here. We walk around the corner, in to the pizza place and when I smell all the pizza's I suddenly get really hungry. We order allot of pizza's and they're really good. Uriah suddenly asks.

"Where do we live? Do we even sleep? I mean we're dead. What do we do here, do we just wait for our friends and family to come?"

"You have to get singed an apartment. You'll live there until you find 'the love of your life' or 'the love of your after life' if you didn't find it before you died. You won't have to leave right the second you find it, you could live here forever but I think it only gets better and better. You don't need to sleep, it's unnecessary… like I haven't slept since I came here and you can do whatever you want. You can have fun or work if you like that. If you like baking you can work in a bakery, like for fun, there's no money here so you don't need to work, you could just party all the time." Lucas answered.

"YEAH, THAT WOULD BE AWESOME" Uriah yelled as he stood up and every one stared at him like he was crazy. We laugh at their faces, mostly because they also looked kind of startled, he sat back down and laughed with us. After we stopped laughing Lucas asks me

"Can I ask you something? It might be a little personal…"

"Sure." I say. It can't be that bad.

"I noticed that you always say ether 'To-Four' or 'Tob-Four' when you talk about this Four. Why?"

I feel my eyed start to water, So, I look away for a second and blink them away. When I look back at him I see he's about to apologize for asking but I answer be for he can

"Four… or Tobias… is my boyfriend that I love with all my heart." I say, my eyes cloudy with tears so I let them run down my cheeks. "Everyone but me calls him or called him Four because he didn't want everyone to know who he is, but a few weeks after he meet me he told me… or showed me who he is. I was the only one who knew his real name in dauntless and I'm so used to saying his real name that I always almost say it." I wipe the tears of my cheeks and Lucas says

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay." I say. "You would have asked sooner or later."

_************Time Skip************_

We finished our pizzas and I got my apartments because Uriah is just going to live with Marlene. The apartments are all in the same size but different after what world you're from, there are 3 rooms: bedroom, kitchen and living room and the bathroom. The bedroom has a king sized bed, nightstand, closet, a flat screen TV and a full body mirror. In the kitchen/living room there is a brown couch, flat screen TV, and a coffee table, in the kitchen there is the necessities, a fridge, stove and a countertop. The fridge is full of food. In the bathroom there is a Jacuzzi, a toilet and a sink.

I'm sitting on my bed watching TV when I hear a knock on the door; I go to the door and see:

_Al. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV**

_I'm sitting on my bed watching TV when I hear a knock on the door, I go to the door and see… Al._

I don't know what to do, He was my friend until he tried to kill me. What am I supposed to do? I don't know. So, I just slap him for being an idiot and killing himself but I also hug him, I don't know why, I just feel like hugging him.

"Hi," He says awkwardly, rubbing his cheek. "Nice to see you too, I guess I deserved that."

"Yeah, you did but you're not forgiven, yet." I say, smiling.

"Uhh okay..." He says.

"So, you're not going to kill yourself …again?" I ask.

"No, I'm not, and we can't die here." He says.

"I know but I'm just making sure you don't find some way to kill yourself." I say "How did you know I lived here?"

"I was on my way to a friend when I saw you going in here, of course I had to build up my courage to come and talk to you, you know… because I'm a coward." He said

"Yeah, I know." I say. There is awkward silence for a minute or at least I think it's a minute. I'm getting tired of it so I say:

"So, why did you come? Just too…" I start but he interrupts.

"To see you, yeah." A little awkward silence again. "So, you and Four, huh?"

"Yeah… wait how did you know?" I ask.

"I know where you can watch people from the worlds. I was walking around one day and found it." He says.

"You mean you can see what the people from our world are doing?" I ask.

"Yeah…" he said hesitating.

"Let's go then I want to see what Four is doing" I say almost running out the door.

"Hey… hey wait for me!" Al shouts.

Al POV

Tris runs out the door and I have to use all my speed to catch up to her.

"Tris wait" I say out of breath "You don´t know where you're going" I stop to catch my breath and she stops also.

"Lead the way" she motions with her hand. I start walking the way we came and I hear her let out a little puff of air out of frustration.

It takes a while for us to get to the screen and even more time to find Four and Christina. At first Tris is a little bit jealous of Christina than she just relaxes when she sees that they are taking care of each other. Or at least Zeke and Shauna are.

She misses him a lot, I can see it in her eyes and it hurts me because I still like her. A lot, and know she loves him not me, so, I'll just have to get over it. Move on and my real true love, I'll find her eventually.

Maybe I shouldn't have shown her this she will probably be here until he dies. Damn it, why am I so stupid. "Come on" she says snapping my out of my thoughts. "We have to tell Lucas, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah and Will and… Where's Tori? I have to find Tori and tell her that her brother is alive and well that he's gay." She says the last word in a whisper. "Come on then we have to find them!" she started dragging me away from the screen.

Lynn POV

I am in LOVE with the Jacuzzi. I mean there is a drink holder and *gasp cake holder! Perfect for your everyday dauntless cake. The jets were at perfect power and the water temp just right! All that I need was my own personal robot to bring me more cake! Oh and a TV. Hey look more cake. But not Dauntless, well it´s a cake. I stuff my face with the rainbow vanilla cake with chocolate sprinkles.

"LYNN HAVE YOU SEEN THE CAKE HOLDER IN THE JACUZZI!" Uriah screams as he enters my bathroom, with a case of cake and milk, and steps into my Jacuzzi. He sits down taking the rest of my rainbow vanilla cake with chocolate sprinkles and eating it.

"Um im is modd." He says with his mouth full of cake. I open the cake case and take the biggest piece of Dauntless cake and pour myself a glass of milk. Marlene enters my bathroom and smacks Uriah on the head.

"Save some for me!" she says, Uriah smiles so we can see the rest of the cake in his mouth and points to it asking Marlene if she wants it.

"Okay" Marlene says and kisses him.

"Ahh, my eyes, stop it" I say as I half cover my eyes with my hands. Marlene stops the kiss and says:

"Then turn around." I do as she says and turn around.

"Hey Lynn, have you seen Tris…" Will says, coming into the bathroom" Agh! My Eyes"

"WILL!" Marlene and Uriah shout at the same time.

"Ghaa, my eyes!" Will says rolling on my bathroom floor holding his eyes.

"It wasn´t that intense…" Uriah protested. "Stop being such a Pansycake!"

"Really, Uriah, Pansycake? But from what I saw I think it was pretty intense, I mean you were particularly taking her shirt off!" Will said still holding his eyes.

"YOU WHERE DOING WHAT NOW!" I screamed. "YOU WHERE GOING TO DO THE FRICKLE FRACKLE WITH ME IN THE ROOM!" Marlene turned a bright red color which suited her very well.

"No… We would have moved…" Uriah said blushing bright red.

"MOVED WHERE?" I screamed trying hard not to smile.

"…Your room…" That's it, I couldn't hold it in any more. Will and I burst out laughing.

"You should have seen your faces" Will said between laughter.

"It was priceless" I said howling with laughter.

"Not funny…" Marlene said.

"So funny" Will said.

**Tris POV**

I run as fast as I can but it's a little hard when I have to drag Al with me and he's much slower than me.

"Come on, Al," I shout not in the mood to drag him.

"Not as fast as you!" he wheezes, trying to catch up to me. I turn around and crash into someone.

"Sorry" I say as I look up at the person I ran into.

"My bad." Lucas says "Though I have one question, what are you doing dragging this guy?"

"Lucas this is Al, Al Lucas." I say.

"Nice to meet you Al." Lucas says. Al holds up his hand as if to say 'wait a moment'

"You too." He wheezed out.

"So… Where are you heading?"

"Home! I have to tell them about the screen" I say, as I start to run again. But Lucas grabs the hem of my shirt stopping me.

"Tell who?" Lucas asks. "About what?"

"Everyone I know here!" I say as fast as I can. "About the screen!"

"What screen?" he says letting go of my shirt

"Al stay here and explain, I'm gonna get everyone!" I say running away. I run to the closest apartment which is Lynn's. I push open the door and see everyone in the bathroom.

"YouHaveToComeWithMeHurryI'llExplainWhenWeGetThere!" I say fast as I can and they look at me like I'm crazy.

"Just come with me. I'll explain when we get there!" I say so they understand. I start to run out when Will grabs my arm and says:

"Whoa, slow down there," Will says, "You need to make some sense first! Now explain!"

"I… wait why are you all in the bathroom?" I asked

"Cake holder" Lynn and Uriah said at the same time.

"Not gonna ask" I said. "But Al…"

"Al's here?" Will asked looking around

"Talking to Lucas." I answered "He said that he had been walking around…

"Wait who's Al?" Lynn asked.

"Oh, an old friend of ours, Jumped down the chasm." Will answered.

"The coward?" Lynn asked again.

"Yeah, the coward" Will says.

"Okay, now you know how he is, let me continue. He was walking around and saw this screen…"

"A screen!?" Uriah screamed like a white girl with a free Starbucks. **(A/N HAHAHAHA We had to) **

"Yes, now let me finish!" I said stomping my feet. "Al saw a screen in which you can see what is happening back home! Now come on!" I say dragging Will "We have to find Al and Lucas."

"So… Zeke…I can see Zeke." Uriah asks "…And my mom?"

"Any one you wish Uriah." I answered

"What are we waiting for!?" Lynn said "Let's go!"

We all started out the door Will and I and three soaking wet persons, but no one turned their head.

_************Time Skip************_

We arrive at the screen and set out looking for our world, which someone said that it was World 4.

I see Tobias, Christina, Zeke and Shauna walking into a huge house, Christina must love it there because it's filled with shops.

**Tobias POV (About a year after Tris' death) **

Christina and I walk into the mall to go to work. It's Zeke and Shauna's day off work so their going shopping.

I walk into the control room, it's a room full of screens and computers. Every part of the mall is monitored. I'm really bored right now; there was always someone in Dauntless who did something funny or embarrassing, now there are only normal people who just shop. I'm falling asleep when I see a dark figure in a storage room only for staff, and he's not one of the staff. I try to keep my eyes open. The figure moves. I open my eyes and the figure is gone. Instead there is a red beeping light in the storage room. My first thought is that there is a bomb so I ran out of the room.

It took me a while to find the right storage room and as I entered I saw Christina, Zeke and Shauna and they screamed:

"Happy Birthday, Tobias!" I smiled, for the first time in forever.

"Gifts, gifts, gifts, gifts, GIFTS." Christina Chanted. "Open mine first!" I laugh at her excitement, see looks like a kid on Christmas.

"Okay, give it to me" she gives it to me and I open it, inside there's a picture of me and Tris sleeping together on the last night I saw her. I tear up a little bit but then realize how does Christina have this picture? I probably look confused because Christina laughs.

"I had to find Tris and ask her about… lady stuff and you two where just so cute!" Christina said smiling. "I just had to take picture. Oh and I also have a necklace for you with a picture of Tris in it, I thought that it was time give you this" she handed me the necklace, it was in a heart shape. Beautiful.

"She told me to give it to you on your 20th birthday, if she was alive or… dead." She says, tearing up and it's obvious she misses her a lot.

"Hey, hey, come here Christina" I say engulfing her in a bear hug. " You know, I have this feeling that she is watching us right now, with Wills arm around her and Uriah hugging Lynn with one hand and holding hands with Marlene with the other." I say into her hair.

"Yeah, I know, but… the fact that you can name so many makes me so sad"

Someone opens the door and I pull away from Christina. It's Hana, Zeke's mother, the person who now looks at me like her own son.

"Toby!" She runs forward to me and tackles me with a hug.

"Uff, uh, it's Tobias or Four." I say hugging her back.

"Don't care" she says "you're my Toby."

"Fine." I say giving up.

"Here's your gift from us." Zeke says as he hands me a pink paper bag. I look at Zeke questionably and raise my eyebrows and he just shrugs. I open the bag and inside there is a pink tutu with the faces of everyone in the room. I laugh.

"What, you don't like it?" Shauna asked.

"I love it!" I say still chuckling as I go to hug them.

"Well you better start looking for your other gift than!" Hana said as I hugged her. I laughed again and started looking. As I bent over to look behind a box I heard an explosion. I feel it, the heat and I'm pretty sure I'm going to die. Everything went black.

**A/N Hey it is Annalisa and Mist! We are soooooo sorry for the cliffy! Not! Sorry we love to make cliffies! OMGs 5 followers! We were so excited to see that so many people like our story! Please review! It makes our day!**

**Peace out Peeps!**

**Annalisa and Mist.**

**R&amp;R**


	4. Chapter 4

_**4\. Chapter**_

**Tris POV**

The screen went black 'What just happened?' was the only thing I could think and I guess I wasn't the only one thinking that. Will and Marlene stand there frozen like statues, I'm screaming but I can't hear anything, I'm grasping the screen but I can't feel anything, I wanna know what happened but I can't see anything. Now I'm on the floor crying. I think Lucas is trying to comfort me but like I said I'm an emotional wreck, I can't hear, feel or see anything. Started hearing things, not the people around me but in my head, they're the voices of Tobias and Christina.

"Be brave." Tobias said.

"…Addition, Multiplication." Christina said.

"What?" I say, snapping out of my thoughts. I see Christina in front of me, she must have died.

"Christina?" I asked not sure if I'm dreaming or going crazy if it's possible over here.

"What aren't you gonna give me a hug?" She asked, smiling. I shucked my head, too fast for it to mean no, getting the thought out. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're here… I mean I'm not glad that you're dead but… yeah, I don't know what to say…" I say kind of awkwardly.

"Well, I'm glad that we are together again, because I was so miserable without you." She says.

"Hey, what about me?" Will says. "I mean, I hope you didn't forget me." Christina turned around, smiling. She ran to him, hugged him and kissed him, then said:

"I missed you the most." and kissed him again. I was thinking I about teasing her by saying 'Hey, I thought _I _was your best friend.' but she probably wouldn't have heard me, she was too busy making out with Will.

Lynn screams at them "GET A ROOM!" and laughs when she notices that they didn't hear her yell. I didn't want to watch them sucking each other's faces off, so I got a bottle of water and spilled all of it on them. They screamed, and then asked angrily:

"What was that for?" I just laughed at them.

"She was making sure that you wouldn't suck each other's faces off!" Al said finally walking into the light.

"Al!" Christina screamed and ran up to him crushing him in a hug.

The screen flickered and then turned on, showing the storage room turned upside down.

"What's going on?" Christina asked.

"I'm not sure but someone must have survived, the screen only turns on if someone's alive in the room." Lucas answered starring shocked at the screen.

"How could someone survive that?" Marlene asked gesturing to the warzone that was the storage room. Boxes had they're contents spilled out. Toilet paper rolls were on fire. Christina's lifeless body lay on top of one the self's blood trickled down onto the floor and for the first time I saw the hole in her body where she had been impaled on one of the water pipes which pink water was still spilling out.

"I'm not sure but somehow it happened." Lucas answered peering at the screen.

"Can you find out who survived?" I asked avoiding looking at Christina and her blood stained pipe.

"If we can find another camera angle then yes I can find out who survived," Lucas said. "But there are 4 screen rows above us and god knows how many to our left!"

"Shouldn´t the cameras from each world be in the same place?" Will asks.

"No they aren´t." Al says.

"Why?" Christina asks.

"I don't know." Al answers. "but, we should split up and try to find the right screen."

"Yeah, I'll go left." I say.

"I'll go on the top row." Will says.

"I'll go with Will." Christina practically yells and Will smirks at her enthusiasm.

"I'll go to the row above us." Al says.

"I'll go to the row above Al." Lucas says.

"I'll go with Luky." Uriah says.

"Lucas NOT Luky." Lucas says, annoyed.

"We'll go on to the row beneath Will and Christina." Lynn says linking hands with Marlene.

**Lucas POV**

"5729, 5730, 5731, 5732, 5733, 5734…" Uriah says counting the screens.

"Will you shut up already," I say. "It's hard to focus."

"Okay, sorry" Uriah says but then starts whispering "5735, 5736, 5737…"

I sigh giving up, and then one of the girls on the floor above us yells:

"We found it!"

I run as fast as I can to get away from Uriah. When I reach them I notice my parents' bedroom on one of the screens, my mom's lying on the bed obviously sick and my dad running a hot towel over her forehead. My brother and sister kneeling down by her bed each holding a candle like I did when my old brother was sick. As if on cue my older brother walked in wheeling my youngest sister in front of him, who was holding a pink bundle in her right hand and a blue bundle in her left. Some stranger walked in holding a small coffin in his arms and there was a steady stream of tears running down his cheek. My youngest sister handed my mother the pink and blue bundles and broke down in tears. My father said something but I didn't hear what it was. My brother and sister each took a bundle and walked out of the screen, my older brother wheeled out my younger sister and the stranger followed holding the coffin, my father kissed my mother's forehead and walked out of the screen. I stood there staring at the screen for a while and then slowly the screen started to turn black.

I shook my head a couple of times, trying to clear the fog. And then I ran.

**Uriah POV**

The moment the girls screamed 'We found the screen!' I ran to the nearest stairs and climbed up them it was getting pretty tiring counting all those numbers. My dear friend Lucas walked to the next stairs but stopped at a screen, I wasn't paying much attention to him because I was climbing up the stairs as fast as I could trying not to fall to my… well, I don't think I can die here, anyways I'm getting of the topic. As climb up the stairs I thought about what I wouldn't want to see:

End up like Christina

Dead

Their insides

And a list I want to see:

Them. (by that I mean I don't want them to be in pieces or something like that)

The picture of Tris and Four. (to blackmail them)

GIFTS!

Um…um…um… I think I should stop talking I mean I'm standing In front of the screen right now.

As I come closer I see that this side of the room is much worse there other half. Blood splatters where everywhere and the boxes where over turned. I see my mother lying on the floor. Her right foot is broken, (and it's not pretty) her bone was sticking out and there is a blood puddle under it and she's missing a finger. I can't see Zeke, that's weird; maybe someone took him, no… that would be weird. Four is lying on a box, if he was alive or conscious it would be really uncomfortable and he has a long wound on his left hand which was still bleeding. Shauna is on her stomach and I think her neck is broken but I'm not sure.

Somebody bursts through the door, it's the paramedics. They're checking everyone's pulse and giving them labels. A firefighter enters the room and starts putting down the fire. When the fire died down he started turning over all the boxes. As he turned over one of the boxes he called out on the paramedics. They came rushing over and said something. The firefighter picked up the person and his head rolled to the side and I saw my brothers open eyes.

I'm aware of someone holding my shoulders but I feel like I am wrapped in bubble wrap. Then someone brakes the bubble wrap and hugs me tight. Look down on the blonde little hugging me. I can't hold it in any more I just break down. The little blonde hugged me tighter. Then a taller brunette (Marlene) takes her place and whispers sweet nothings in my ear. She kisses my cheek and lets a tall blond (Lynn) hug me, she soon let's go, probably doesn't like hugging much. I can now see through the tears, I see Christina walking over, he hugs me and says:

"You don't know if he's dead, he might just be unconscious."

"I know, but if he is… everyone in my family is dead" I say sobbing.

"Hey, where is Lucas? I haven't seen him in a while." Tris asks, changing the subject.

"Lucas, Lucas, what about Lucas?" I ask.

"Weren't you with him last, Uriah?" Tris asks.

"Yeah, I was. He went looking for stairs in the other direction." I answer.

"Let's go find him!" Tris says worried.

We yell his name trying to find him but he never answers. We spread around again; I go down to the floor we were on. I'm walking; counting the screens again because this is so boring, when I notice a hospital room; my mom, Zeke, Shauna and Four are lying on the beds. Shauna's state is obviously the worst. Her head was covered in bandages and her neck was in a cast, her left arm was also in a cast. Zeke's not that bad just a few cuts and bruises here and there. My mom has a cast on her right foot and finger; they probably sowed it back on. Four's head is wrapped in bandage stuff; he must have hit his head pretty hard. There are machines all around them, like heart monitors and stuff like that. The room is white like all hospital rooms, I don't understand that, why white, why not black or some cooler color.

"GUYS," I yell. "Come, quick, I need to show you something." They come rushing down. Tris is the first down because she's the closest and also the fastest.

"What is it?" She asks, and I just point to the screen. She stares at the screen for a moment and is about to say something when something starts beeping loudly. I panicked and start staring at the screen but the noise isn't coming from that screen but rather the screen next to it. In that screen we see an elderly woman laing in a hospital bed and was ringing a nurse button. A nurse came in and the elderly women said something but the sudden sound was lost and I only saw her lip moving. The nurse called something and a 50 year old came in pushing someone in a wheelchair in front of him. The woman he was pushing had no feet only little stumps which were about 8-10 inches long. She was holding two bundles of pink and blue but when she got closer I saw that they were babies.

**A/N Hey guys, it's us, Annalisa and Mist. We are so glad! 11 followers and 7 Favorites! And we are only on the 4th chapter. That's awesome! You guys rock! Oh and also we are going to take a one week brake becouse that there are a lot of tests and we just can't mulitask! We will make it up to you by saying that in the next chapter there will be a flash back! **

**Peace out Peeps.**

**Annalisa &amp; Mist.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**Lucas POV**

_I stood there staring at the screen for a while and then slowly the screen started to turn black. I shook my head a couple of times, trying to clear the fog. And then I ran._

I sat down, out of breath; it took a lot out of me running up that last hill. I have to find my mom and that child. How am I going to find that baby, my niece or nephew? I have no idea what it looks like.

I am in terrible shape. I run up one hill and I am out of shape! I need to go running more. I need to get off the ground! It isn´t even funny how tired I am! I want to lay on the ground and go to sleep. Maybe I should? No I have to find my mother. I stand up and fall back down, my feet can't carry me, but they need to! Common feet! I manage to stand and I start running down the hill and half way down I trip over a ghost and fell face first in to the ground. Somehow I forgot to put my hands in front of my face and my face took all the impact. I heard a lot of snickers and giggles. I stood up and brushed myself of and started running watching out for ghosts. But somehow I forgot to watch out for people and ran face first into someone, who was also running.

"Uff, sorry." I said and continued running.

"YO, WATCH IT!" He screamed after me.

I turned around and just managed to avoid a collision with me and a car, the car honked and severed just missing me and almost hitting the elderly women who was just sitting on the ground. Man, this is just not my day! Than someone ran into me and knocked me to the ground. I looked up and was about to give that person hell when I looked into small, dark, angular eyes. I froze staring at her eyes than I saw the position that we were in and coughed and she stop staring and stood up.

"Sorry ´bout that." She said running her hand though her hair brushing of imaginary lease.

"No worry, you're not the first person to run into me today." Why did you say that brain?!

She is hot! We Panicked! Sorry!

Fine just don´t screw this up!

Because you would like to screw her! Lucas wants to screw random Chick

No! Why would you think that!

I am your brain and I see what you think! You want to screw that random chick! I have to admit that she is pretty hot! She´s got a nice...

Don´t finish that sentence!

Whatever you say! But you have to admit that it is nice...?

Well...

I knew it! You want to frickle frackle with her! Uuh, what if she´s the one! You guys could have like cute kids and get married and...

Just...just shut up okay!

"... go with me?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"I asked if you would like to help my find my brother!" she said.

"Yeah, sure... I am looking for someone to!" I said shacking of my stress

"Okay who are you looking for I might have seen her/him?"

"I´m looking for my mother she is about this tall." I said putting my hand at her approximate height. "And her hair is white and she has blue eyes and a scar on the left side of her face about the size of my fist."

"Yeah, I haven´t seen her, I would have remembered that... scar... I Didn´t catch your name? What is it?" she asked looking emberast.

"My name is Lucas and yours?" I asked her.

"My name is Tori."

**Tris POV**

I'm about to tell Uriah we should just keep looking for Lucas, and that we can check on them later, when one of the heat monitors flat line and doctors com rush towards Shauna and start performing CPR on her.

"EVERYONE, COME QUICK. LYNN, IT'S SHAUNA" Uriah screams. Lynn come's running in first, the others following. Just as she looks at the screen, the doctors shake their heads, turn off the heart monitor and wheeled her away. Lynn stands there in shock.

"We should try to find her and Lucas." I say.

"Yeah, but what if others die?" Marlene asks.

"Someone should stay here and contact the others if someone dies." Uriah says.

"How do we contact each other?" Lynn asks sitting on the floor.

"I don't know… anyone have an idea?" Will asks.

"We could get walkie talkies." Al suggests.

"Or we could get…oh, what is it called?" Christina says. "We had these things in Candor. Where you could write a number and talk…" Will interrupts:

"I know what you're talking about. We had them too, in Erudite… oh, what are those called…? They didn't have them in Dauntless, I think. Anyone know what they're called?" He looked at Marlene and Lynn

"No, we're Dauntless born, remember?" Marlene says.

"Yeah, I remember. Tris, Al, do you know?" Will asks.

"Abnegation, remember?" I say

"Oh, right, sorry. Al?"

"NO, WAIT. I REMEMBER!" Christina yells. "IT'S CALLED A PHOME, NO, NOT PHOME, IT'S A… YES! I KNOW! IT'S A PHONE! A PHONE!"

Yes, it's a phone. How could I forget that?!" Will says.

"Ok, so let's go to the shop and get some phones or walkie talkies." Al says. "Who should stay and watch the screen?"

"I can." I say.

"I will too. I don't want to walk right now." Lynn says sitting on the floor, with her feet drawn to her chest and head on her knees.

"Okay, let's go." Uriah says and they start walking, soon they are out of our sight, Lynn starts sobbing and I sit down next to her.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, there is no need to cry, she's in a better place, you will see her soon." I say hugging her.

"I…I know… but she…she will… be…Alone…when she… she wakes…up." Lynn said still sobbing.

"We will find her…" I start.

"NO! I mean yes…yes we will find her…her but… you know…well… well you don't…But…but it is sucks…sucks so much… waking up… up and… you are…are all alone… and you…you know that… that they are…are here but…you can't find… find them." She says sobbing into my shoulder.

"But you found Marlene," I say trying to comfort her.

"That… was only a… a little…before I… I saw…you." She says looking into my eyes, she wipes the snot of her nose and looks at my shirt. "Sorry 'bout the shirt." She says sniffling

I look down on my shirt and see that it is covered in snot and tears. "I can get a new one"

**Lynn POV**

I remember it clearly like it happened yesterday, which it might have.

_************Flashback************_

I open my eyes. The light of the room is killing my eyes. I'm not alive but I can move my fingers. I sit up and look around. Almost everything is white, the walls, the floors, the doors, and the tables. Everything, except the clothes on the people, is white. I looked down on my clothes there the same that I wore when I died, or well I think I died. I must be dead 'cause I have a bullet wound in my stomach. All around me people are walking and talking, I don't even understand some of them. How can people talk like that? I stand up, quickly, but fall back down again. My head hurts and I feel dizzy, I guess that happens when you die, or almost die, maybe it's just a simulation. It's probably just a simulation bullet and I will probably wake up hearing Uriah say:

"PANSYCAKE"

Yeah, that's it; I'll just get my heartbeat down. Yeah, just get it down and wake up. I'll think about uh… puppies and kittens, and Marlene… no not Marlene then it goes way up, just kittens and puppies, kittens and puppies. Dauntless cake… no not Dauntless cake, just kittens and puppies, kittens and puppies. Okay, my heartbeat must be down, I touch my neck to find my pulse. Nothing. I don't feel my heartbeat, maybe I am dead.

I sit up and look around everywhere there are people. Milling around like nothing's wrong. Like I'm not dead. I stand up, slowly, and wobble a bit, but mange to stand on my feet. Which is a big feat for me. Then slowly I start to get dizzy again and before I can fall again I sit down and rub my temple and eyes. Soon I stop feeling dizzy and stand up, slowly, again and take a step, I don't get dizzy. I try to go faster but start seeing a few black spots, so, I stop and rub my eyes and temples again. When the black spots are gone, I take a few slow steps and then everything goes black.

I wake up on the floor with a lot of people staring at me. One of them who had brown hair and blue eyes helped me up.

"What's your name?" She asks me.

"Um… Lynn. Yours?" I say hesitantly.

"Hi, Lynn, I'm Jade. Nice to meet you." she says smiling.

"You too." I say. "Um… Why can't I stand up?"

"I'm not sure, when's the last time you tried?" she asks me nicely.

"Mm… before I blacked out" I answer.

"Try again" she says and holds out her hand to help me and I take it because I'm not sure if I can stand up on my own. After I've stood up there's a little awkward silence.

"So…" I say. "We're all dead?"

"Yeah, we are." Jade answers awkwardly.

"How did you die?" I ask

"Well, I lived in the poor/wealthy world…"She says but I cut her off:

"Wait, what world? There are worlds? What kind of worlds?"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you about that. There are 4 worlds, I lived in the poor/ wealthy world, and I was wealthy. The war world, where there are always wars. The world where there is no medicine, therefor most people die of deices and the last world has no food and more stuff we need, so, they often die of hunger, dehydration or something." She answers it's obvious.

"Okay, so how did you die, then?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah I fell of my balcony, it didn't hurt that much. I just saw the ground coming closer and all black. Then I opened my eyes and I saw everything white. I thought I was in heaven but obviously we're not there." She answers.

"Okay, than where are we?" I ask.

"We're…um. Well, I'm not sure where this is but this is the place you come after you die in one of the worlds I told you about. Then you just have to find your love and move on to the next world." She answers.

"What do you mean you have to find 'your love'?" I ask shyly.

"You have to find the person that is your true love, and then you can move on to the next world. No one here knows how it is over there, we only know it is better, or we think so." She says adjusting her shirt a little.

"How can you know who your true love is?" I ask tying my shoelace

"Umm… You have to ask someone who has found their love, 'cause I have no idea." She says.

"Wait, you said that the moment you find your true love you go to the other world!" I say franticly.

"Uhh I think you can stay here forever if you want." She says hesitantly

"Okay. Can you show me around?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure." She says nicely.

We walk In silence for… well I'm not sure I feels like we have been walking for an hour but still just feels like a minute, that's so weird.

"How long have we been walking?" I ask.

"Uh… there's no time here so… yeah, I have no idea." She says shyly.

"Okay… that's kind of weird." I say hesitantly, while walking in this awfully white world.

Yeah, it is a weird feeling, but you get used to it, eventually." She says.

"Mhm" I don't know what else to say so we just walk in silence again. She shows me some places and tells me what their called. When I'm really tired of learning these names, I sit down on a bench. She sits beside me and we just chill for… some time. UHG! This is so frustrating! I need time!_ Just calm down Lynn, you don't want to make scene, though it is really tempting, you just need to calm down. Or find Marlene, she can always calm you down when you're angry. _And now I'm talking to myself. Great, just great.

"Can you help me find someone?" I ask Jade.

"Yeah, sure. Who?"

"Her name is Marlene." I tell her.

"Okay, what does she look like?"

I explain what she looks like. And we start looking in some stores, or whatever it's called if you don't need money, and popular places to hang out.

"She's not here," I complain. "Why can't we find her? We have been looking forever, though forever could just be like a few seconds."

"Okay, just calm down we'll find her eventually. You know this is a huge place and we've only looked into a couple of stores. We will find her, I promise." She says.

"What if she found her love and left? No, she is probably waiting for Uriah. Where do you think she would be if she would be waiting for someone? No, she wouldn't just wait for him she would rather do something fun to distract herself, like…like go paint balling, but it's not fun paint balling alone. She must have made a friend, or she just does something fun on her own like watch TV something really boring like that." I'm going crazy; I was just thinking out loud, that's so weird I have never done that before. So weird. "Sorry, I was thinking out loud. I'm probably going crazy, I have never thought out loud."

"Okay, let's just keep going so you don't go completely crazy." She says sarcastically. That's when I see her, Marlene, she's not in the clothes she was in when she died, and wears more colors.

"We don't need to, I just found her." I say.

"Cool, where is she?" I don't say anything just walk, with each step I take I get more exited and walk faster. She turns a little and sees me, runes up to me and hugs me, of course, I hug back. After she pulls away, she says:

"Hi, I missed you so much, when did you come? How did you die?"

"A lot of people die in wars, you know, and just some random dude killed me or at least I think it was a dude." I say a little sarcastically. "And I missed you too, Marlene."

"So, how were they when you died?" She asks.

"They were fine, Uriah was crying over me before I died." I say and she tries to smile a small smile but I can see through it. Damn it, why did I bring Uriah up, I'm so stupid. I need to make her forget, I'll ask her some questions.

"Do you have any friends over here?"

"Kind of, there was this girl who showed me around, but I lost her." She says.

Oh, that reminds me, I turn around to look for Jade and she is waiting a few feet from us, so I motion for her to come and she walks to us and says:

"Hi, I'm Jade, nice to meet you" and smiles, stretching her hand out for Marlene to shake.

"Hi, I'm Marlene, nice to meet you too." Marlene says while shaking her hand.

"I'm sorry, I forgot, my dad wanted to see me. I'll see you later." Jade says, hesitantly.

"Okay, well, we'll see you later." Marlene says.

"Bye." Is all I say.

She walks off and Marlene and I talk for a while. We don't talk about anything important just stuff like what you can do here witch is basically just everything. We are talking about paintballing when we see Tris with a dude that is obviously older. He has green eyes and dark brown hair, and he has like brown-ish, white skin. **(A/N: He's half Mexican, half white.)**

_************End of Flashback************_

"And, well, you know the rest."

**A/N: ****HEY Peeps! Long time no see! As you guys know we where taking so many test but that is all over and so is School! Which is Awsome! So Hopefully we will be updating more friquently but, Annalisa is a full on Gymnist and can´t write that much so... Anywho to make up for our short Brake we gave you a extra long Chappy! Yeah!**

**Peace out Peeps **

**Annalisa and Mist (The superhero!)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 **_

**Uriah POV**

We've gotten the phones; all in different colors, I chose the green one because I'm pretty sure that if I get the black one Lynn's going to switch. Christina chose the pink one, it's an old color that's mostly for girls, it's way too bright for me. Will chose the blue one, he was from Erudite, but he probably just likes the color. Al chose the red one, no surprise there, he was meant for Amity. I chose a purple one for Marlene she always said she liked that color, Dauntless had dark purple. That only leaves the silver one for Tris.

In Dauntless we used walkie talkies, so I have no idea how to use the phone. Christina is explaining it to me now.

"Each phone has a different number. Will is putting the numbers, and names with them, in the phones now. This is called an A-Phone and it has a touch screen, so you just use your finger to click on the right number/name and wait for them to answer. To answer a call you have to hit the green button, do not hit the red button, you do that if you don't want to answer a call." She says, and she tells us more about phones but I don't listen, I don't want to.

The only thing I want is for my family to live. If Zeke lives I know he will be more than devastated when he finds out that Shauna died and he couldn't have done anything about it. I know how it feels; when I lost Marlene I was devastated. No I wasn't devastated I was… I was… there is no way to explain it. There were so many feelings boiling inside my, sadness, anger, grief, depression, rage, envy. I envied all the happy couples in love. Christina helped a lot, she knew the feeling, and I know she never wants to feel it again, either.

All those emotions were so confusing; I just wanted to cry my heart out or scream at the top of my lungs or just feel something else, so I drank. I don't think a lot of people noticed, Zeke did and Christina. She one time found me drunk off my ass, and after that we became closer, started to hang out. We talked about Will and Marlene, happy moments, it helped but I still drank, not as much but I still drank. I won't tell Marlene that, she wouldn't have wanted me to be that way, but I couldn't help it, I_ love_ her.

I know how it is to be in love, I know Marlene is the only girl for me, and I never want to lose her again and now that we're dead I probably never will and because of that I am happy. I'm in love and I don't know how I lived those 16 years without it. I may sound like a girl by saying all of that, but I don't care.

Now we're entering the screen room, and I see both Lynn and Tris standing there. Lynn has her mouth slightly open, like she's in shock. Tris has her hands over her mouth, she turns to us and when she sees me, she smiles a half smile, I quickly run over to them and look at the screen. Zeke is awake, talking to a doctor, probably about his condition. I turn on the sound, and hear:

"I am your doctor, Dr. Montgomery. You have a concussion, 1 broken rib and a few cuts and bruises, here and there, nothing too serious." The doctor -Dr. Montgomery- says.

"Okay, how are my friends? And where is my girlfriend? Shauna?" Zeke asks, with his hand on his head.

I didn't even notice, I had backed in to the wall behind me and slid down, so I have my back against the wall, my knees up to my chest and my head on my knees while Marlene is rubbing the back of my head. I'm just listening to what they are saying, not watching the screen.

"Well, some of your friends are… uhh; I'll just tell you what's wrong. Hana, she's your mother, right?" Dr. Montgomery asks. My head shoots up and I watch the screen, again.

"Yeah, she is. Why?" I think Zeke is starting to freak out; he's looks around the room and calms down after seeing mom and Four.

"She is alive, but we're not sure for how long. She broke her foot, and her finger fell off, so we sowed it back on." Dr. Montgomery says, and Zeke is kind of having a 'staring contest' with the floor. His face pales a little, he's probably thinking about mom's finger. "She lost a lot off blood, and hit her head pretty hard but not as hard as your friend here, Tobias, or Four, he cracked his skull…" This brings Zeke back from the 'contest'.

"Four cracked his skull." He asks, shocked "Wow, okay, go on."

"And is in a coma… probably won't wake up ether. I'm sorry." Dr. Montgomery says.

"What about the others? Shauna and Christina? Please tell me Shauna's okay!"

"I'm sorry, Christina died instantly, and Shauna died a couple of days ago." Before I could hear Zeke cry I turned the sound off.

Tris starts to talk, I don't want to listen to her but I do anyways.

"…sorry, do you want to stay here with Marlene, while we go look for the others, and tell us if something else happens?" She is trying to help by letting us be alone, I'm really thankful because that is the only thing I want to do right now. I nod and Christina hands us our phones. They walk away quietly.

**Zeke POV**

It's been a day since I found out… you know. Why!? Why did this have to happen? The one, I absolutely cannot live without just had to die. Maybe that means something, like maybe I shouldn't be loved or… maybe I shouldn't live anymore. I can't know if I'll see her after I die. I can't know if heaven or hell is real, or if there is something else. No one can know. No one _on earth _will ever know. The only thing I know is that I can't live without her.

The doctors told me that there was nothing _they _could have done to save her, but I don't really believe them. There must have been something _any one _could have done; _they_ could maybe have gotten a better doctor, but it's too _late._ She will _never_ come back to me. Never be _mine_ again.

**Jade POV**

That Lynn girl is pretty cute even though she ran straight to her girlfriend. Maybe she wasn't the right one for me or the _one_. But she is pretty darn cute. And she is gay. Not really trying to hide it. Or trying but failing. Or trying not to fail but failing, or... you get the point. She is not good at hiding it! Stupid ADHD getting me of track every time I try to say something...

What wait what was I saying, oh yeah Lynn cute, but girlfriend she has. _**(Yoda talk!)**_ Man I am getting of track. What was I saying? Oh yeah, Lynn. Right... not her so let me just look for 'The One' in the other 13 trillion people in this place! God this will take forever!

After a lot of consideration and jumping jacks, I decided to go to the library and find a book to read. Even though I am ADHD reading calms me. I walked through the library carefully selecting a book, some warrior book and I sat down and started reading but I couldn´t concentrate. I started feeling some fussy feeling in my lap and suddenly a person started appearing in my lap and then collapsed. Being used to this (though not the lap thing but people reincarnating and fainting) I knew the protocol, wait, listen, and explain. But this one was taking her time waking up and she was getting kind of heavy and she was drooling. So I gave her a shake and she popped up and fell to the floor. She tried to stand up and shoot me with an air pistol but nothing was working so she just sat there on the floor looking kind of crazy.

"What's your name?" I asked. "And where are you from?"

"My name is Tori" She said doubtfully and looked at me like I was the crazy one here. "Who are you? You're not from outside the fence, are you? You're not here to kill me? Oh my god I am not a prisoner am I? Where are Tobias and Tris? Oh and Uriah, did they take him too..."

"Okay, Tori slow down there. I can tell you one thing you are not "outside the fence" you're kind of dead... and she is gone." I knew better than to follow her, most of them end up with someone else who can explain to them what is going on. So I put the book up on the shelf, I think it was something about cats but I can't remember. But I do remember the day I came here.

_************Flashback*************_

I woke up on the middle of a diner and nobody even turned their head towards me. Where am I? What happened? I was just chasing my brothers around and then... I fell of the balcony... of course I am dead. Man I must look horrible. I fiddled with my hair and I'm pretty sure I touch a part of my brain. I try to sit up, but I can't. I lie back down and put my hands over my face, blocking out the light. I feel really dizzy, the world is spinning a little bit too much. Why is everything spinning? What am I doing here? I mean I am in a middle of a diner. Shouldn't I be in a graveyard or something like that? Me haunting my brothers till they drop dead and then them haunting their children, and so on. I wonder what they're doing now, probably just playing games like hide and seek and tag. They're so cute playing tag running around, smiling from ear to ear. We were a happy family, one of the richest, my mom stopped working when I was 3 and my brothers and I were home schooled with the best teachers the age of 5. Or at least I was they're starting next year.

Someone pokes my shoulder and I open my eyes. I see a guy in blue jeans and a green T-shirt.

"Hi, My name's Lucas, what's yours?" the guy-Lucas- says.

"I'm Jade. Um, do you know why I am on a table in a diner?"

"No, it's just a coincidence, you could have woken up any were." He says, shrugging.

"woken up? What is that and where am I"

"Umm you kind of reincarnate and you´´re in a stop between the worlds,"

"Uhh, what does that mean?"

"There are a lot of worlds and this is the first stop, we don't know what happens in the other worlds but here you have to find your true love to go to the next world." He says really fast, so I almost don't understand him.

"Uh, okay, so I just have to wait for my true love, then."

"Yeah, but it's not as easy as you seem to think. They don' knock on your door and say 'I'm the one for you', you have to wait, some people have waited since Stone Age."

I think for a moment, then ask:

"Is there a library here?" he looks at me strangely, half confused, half amused. "What?" I ask.

"Uhh, I thought you would be like bombarding me with questions. But I guess not, and the answer to your one question is: yes, we do have a library with more books than you can imagine.

"Can you show it to me?"

"Yeah, sure," he says, and walks towards the door. I follow him across the street to a huge building, that's just like everything else, white. We walk in and I see…books, lots and lots of books. I don't know how many, maybe millions or billions even. It's like heaven for me, I love books, always have and always will. I used to read to my brothers before we went to sleep, they loved the book about Jack and the beanstalk. I read it at least once a week for them. They always fell asleep before I could finish but I still always finished reading it. They were so cute hugging each other like they were teddy bears. I pull up there covers and the snuggle more into the warmth. Then after that peaceful moment it was time for me to go to my room or I would probably be hit with flying roses or vases from my mom and stepdad. They were always fighting, and the last night I was alive I heard them thinking about getting a divorce… wait I'm getting so of track. I turn around to thank Lucas, but he's not there. I look all around me but don't see him, he must have left. I try to find a book, and I cross the corner and I see Lucas comforting some other lost damsel in distress. And I thought I was special. Oh well. I pick a book of the shelf and I sit down in a chair and start reading the cover says it is _The Fault in Our Stars_.

_*************End of Flashback************_

I remember reading that book, how deeply in love the characters were. I wish I knew what it's like, I could couldn't I, maybe, I don't know. Lynn's probably the only one I have liked since I came here. So, I have to find her and get her back, she is the ONE! Or maybe not, but I have to make sure. Then I stand up and run but I first grab the book I was reading I HATE not finishing a book!

**A/N**

_**From now on what I write (Annalisa) will be written in bold italics and**_ **Mist will write in bold underlined. (AN note only)**

**Sorry sorry sorry. *doges flying swords and dauntless cake. **

_**I know we said that we would update but we got busy with school and getting back into schedule. And we will know post a chapter every Thursday and they will be over 1700 words. We will let you know if we can't post a chappie. This Chapter is 660 words longer then usually so I hope it makes up for the wrongs we did. **_

**I don't think it will, but it is a start.**

_**Question of the week. (Yes we are doing this)**_

_**Before the flashback, Jade was trying to read a book, what book/ series is it?**_

**Peace out peeps **

_**Annalisa**_ **and** **Mist**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

**Uriah POV**

After they leave we sit there quietly, we don't talk we just sit there in peace but it's getting boring so I ask:

"What would you have done if I had died before you?"

She hesitates than says: "I don't know, why?"

"Just because." I answer, shrugging.

She thinks for… some time… or no time… or whatever. Her eyes start to water.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you sad, I'm just curious. You don't have to answer."

"I'll tell you later, just not right now." She says, sobbing a little, looking in to my eyes

And there's silence again, while we just look in to each other's eyes. It's not awkward or uncomfortable but I don't like it. I want something to take my mind of off things, but I don't know what.

I kiss her, it's a sweet kiss, her mouth tastes like apples. The kiss is short and we break a part for air after a short time.

"I'm gonna get some air, okay?" I say. "I love you."

"Okay, I love you too"

I stand up, go outside and just walk around for a while.

_************ Time Skip************_

I'm entering the screen room, again and I see Marlene from behind. She turns to me and her eyes start to water, I quickly run over to her and look at the screen. Mom, I see doctors trying to bring her back by doing CPR. I know she's dead and won't wake up, I can see it in her eyes, they're empty, no life left in them. And that means Zeke will have no one, if Four doesn't wake up. Four will be the only one keeping him alive, he knows how it feels, and he knows, even though Shauna and mom are dead. Zeke has to live but he won't if Four dies. The only thing Four has to do is live, it can't be that hard coming back from a coma… oh, who am I kidding. He is strong but he's in a worse coma than I was in, and I was in a pretty bad one. He won't live and Zeke will blame everything on himself.

I'm not breathing but I feel like there's still air going in and out of my lungs, it's probably because here everyone's dead and no one can die after they're dead, I could stab myself in the heart and I probably wouldn't even feel anything. I didn't even notice I had crouched down to my knees, head in my hands, while Marlene is rubbing my back. I'm crying. I can feel the water in my hands.

**Tris POV**

Will and I walked around but Will sulked around and only locked up occasionally, probably still mad at me for not putting him with Christina. But I knew that if I would put them together they would only suck face.

Al and Christina went together, to catch up. Lynn went alone because, you know Lynn; she doesn't really like people or being around them.

"Why couldn´t I go with Christina!?" Will whined.

"Because you would only suck face or do something more." I said and raised my eyebrow.

"Come on, we would be safe and use protection." Will smirked.

"Yeah but condoms can break." I said. "And mistakes happen."

"Wait… can you even have a baby here?" Will asked looking confused.

"I don´t know, wanna try?" I asked, as a joke.

"Yes… I mean no… notwith. Uhh I… let's stop talking about this." Will stammered.

"God, Will it was a joke, I didn't… I don't…" I couldn't hold it in any more, I started laughing and he laught with me. It was so good being with Will again. What if he knew? What if he knew what I had done? I don't want him to know but I know he has to know, and he will probably not forgive me through fourteen worlds.

"Hey, Tris have you been looking around for the past mile since we have been talking?" Will asked

"No," I answer. "Have you?"

"No, I think we need to go back"

"I think you're correct, William James Wiseman"

"How'd you know my middle and last name?" Will askes confused

"Oh, I talked to Cara." I say

"I will so kill her when she gets here."

"How will you kill her when she is dead?"

"That is a matter for another day."

"But remember there isn´t any time here!"

I got a 'fine' finger sending from him. I shot him the bird back. He laughed and I laughed with him. I realized now how much I had missed him*. Why did I kill him? Why didn't I just shot him in the hand instead? Why was I so stupid? I have to tell him! This is killing me and that says a lot because I'm already dead! I can't just spit it out but I don't know how to tell him without spitting it out, and I have to tell him before Christina tells him! Ugh! Can someone just tell me what to do! I wish Tobias was here to tell me what to do, he somehow always knows what to do.

"Will, I killed you, and I'm so sososossooo sorry, I had to or you would have killed me and I'm so stupid and why did I say that!" I say and he stares at me, just stares. I continue "Will, you don't have to forgive me now just please just think about it. You were under a simulation and were going to kill me but I should have just shot you in the hand or something…" Will turned around and ran I started after him but I stopped and I thought that he needed to get it out of his system. I crumpled to the ground and broke down in tears. Someone tapped me shoulder but I ignored them and then they tap again more firmly and I look up. I see Shauna standing there with her arms open.

"Come on, girl, give me a hug." I stand up and give her a hug "He took it pretty badly but he has the right to. I mean you killed him and it's a pretty big shook for him." She says, patting between my shoulder blades.

"I know, but we were having so much fun just a little while ago! But I had to ruin it and tell him that I killed him! How stupid can a person be! If we still are persons! Ugh, I hate this place! It's so confusing! We don't have time and I don't know if we are persons!" I say frustrated. I wipe the tears of my face.

"Okay? I have no idea what you're talking about and I'm sorry to say this but I kind of want to find Lynn and everybody else." She says, partly demanding.

"Oh yeah, let me just find the phone." I don't find it in my pocket and remember I asked Will to carry it for me because my pocket was too small.

"Ugh, this just gets better and better, Will has my phone and I don't know where to go!"

"What way did you come from?" She asks.

"I don't know! I was having so much fun with Will, I didn't notice where we were going." I say still frustrated.

"It's okay, we have all the time in the world too find them" Shauna says after realizing she was a bit too harsh on me.

"Let's go this way." I say pointing in the opposite way Will and I were going in.

"Okay," she says and starts walking, there is something odd about it, but I'm not sure what.

"Are you gonna stand there like a frozen Popsicle forever or are you gonna start walking" Shauna says, turning around and stopping to wait for me. I look her up and down and I realize what is different with her.

"Wait, Shauna you're walking, you're supposed to be paralyzed!" I say and I run up to her.

"Yeah I was surprised too. When I woke up or reincarnated or something… I felt someone step on my leg. At first I didn't figure it out, but when it happened the second time I realized that I could actually feel my legs."

"So you can feel this" I said and poked her leg, hard, and she jumped away.

"Oww I have a bruise or something."

"So you can feel pain"

"You can't?" She said as she wacked me over my head. I yelped and held my head.

"That hurt!" then the pain disappeared like someone ripped it of my head.

"Hey the pain is gone!"

"I know it's really weird."

But still it's not that weird because we're dead." I say "But we are so getting of track we need to start walking!"

**Tori POV **

Waking up on someone's lap is not something I would like to repeat. Or remember. But I stop thinking about that, I have to find out where I am and who's keeping me prisoner. This is a weird place to imprison someone. Everything is white and pure. Not dark and gloomy. And there are a lot of people here. How many have they imprisoned!? Oh god where is Tris, Caleb, Tobias, Christiana, Uriah, Cara and… eh, who cares what happens to Peter. I have to talk to someone, find out where I am. I walk up to the nearest person and say:

"Uh, are we prisoners here?"

"No, we're dead, don't you know that?" she says,

"We are what now?"

"We. Are. Dead." She says slowly like she's talking to a child.

Then she walks away. It starts creeping into my mind that it's possible for me to see my brother now but at the same time, I'm dead. Which means I can't see anybody who's alive unless they're dead too, no they wouldn't die. Tobias wouldn't let anybody die. Maybe I can find that Alfred guy or whatever his name was. He's been here for a while, I think, he must know some stuff about this place. Or I can find the guy Christina was into, you know before he died or also after he died, ah potato I'm getting myself confused. I think he was named after a famous poet writer thingy. Eh who am I kidding I don't need to find those two, I need to find my brother. I start running. And running and running and running. Then I stop running at a corner and I take a deep breath trying to get feelings in order and diced to walk a while. I walk past two people reading one of my favorite books as a kid, Warriors into the wild,

"Hey, nice book choice, though the ending of the last book is sad!" I say and start running. Again. Then I cross a corner and I run into someone. A hot someone if I might ad.

"Sorry 'bout that" I say running my hand through my hair.

Don't worry you're not the first person to run into me" huh, odd.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to help me find my brother and if you would go with me?" man that sentence made no sense, what were you thinking?

"Huh" he said.

I asked if you wanted to help my find my brother I said.

"Yeah, sure... I am looking for someone to!" he said shaking his head, weird

"Okay who are you looking for I might have seen her/him?"

"I´m looking for my mother she is about this tall." he said putting his hand at what is supposed to be her approximate height. "And her hair is white and she has blue eyes and a scar on the left side of her face about the size of my fist." He said holding his fist put

"Yeah, I haven´t seen her, I would have remembered that... scar... I Didn´t catch your name? What is it?" I asked feeling stupid for not asking yet.

"My name is Lucas and yours?" he asked me.

"My name is Tori."

**A/N**

***What Annalisa writes when she has terrible writers block:**_**I realized now how much I had missed him. And I almost kissed him. But I stopped myself so I killed him instead, as the blood trickled down my mouth and he spasms. I became a vampire and I kissed the nearest guy and it was Edward and then I bit him and went into the sunset with Peter and Eric.**_

_**I am sorry that I had writers block, s*** happens. This chapter was really hard to write. **_

**A new chapter ladies and gentlemen. We may or may not upload a chapter next week but we´ll see. **

**Question of the week who is the famous poet writer that Tori mentioned?**

_**So if that is all than we sign out! **_

**Peace out peeps.**

_**Annalisa **_**and**__**Mist**

_**R&amp;R**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

**Will POV**

"Will, I killed you, and I'm so sososossooo sorry, I had to…" She did what? How could she do that to me? It doesn't make any sense! Why would she do that? Why don't you listen to what she says, and you'll find out! Stupid me. "…I should have just shot you in the hand or something…" Or just not shoot me at all! I turn around and run, I need to find Christina and ask her if she knew. Tris runs after me but falls to the floor crying, I don't want to see her that way. No, don't think that way, she killed you, she deserves it. No, she doesn't deserve it; she's one of my best friends, or my only best friend since Christina's my girlfriend. What do you do when your best friend kills you? No one should have to know the answer to that.

Wait, where am I going? Oh shit, I don't know where Christina is. The phone! I take a phone out of my pocket but it's not blue. Damn it, Tris why wasn't your pocket big enough. I take _my _phone out and call Christina.

"Hey, babe, what's up?" Christina says in the phone

"Hey, where are you? I need to talk to you." I say, not in the most polite way but whatever.

"Oh, I'm near the pizza place, Al says you know where is. Is something wrong, you sound a little angry?" Christina says in her sweet voice.

"No, or um… I'll explain later." I say, not wanting to say it out loud.

"Ok, we'll be waiting for you in the pizza place, bye." She says.

"Bye." I say, quietly.

_************Time Skip************_

I walk into the restaurant and see Christina and Al laughing together. I'll ruin it by mentioning Tris and the _thing _she did. Christina will ask me what's wrong and will know if I don't tell her the truth. I have to tell her the truth. If she doesn't know she probably won't forgive Tris and if she knows she has already forgiven her. She probably doesn't know and it'll be my fault she'll hate her.

"Will! Will… WILL!" Christina's calling me, I must have zoned out. I shake my head a little bit and walk over to them, with a smile on my face.

"Hey, what's up?" I say, trying to cover up how I sounded on the phone.

"The ceiling, and don't try hiding anything from me you know I can see right through your little act." She says, annoyed with me.

"Okay, I'm just not so sure that you know and…" I start, I'm not sure I can continue

"Tris told you!" Christina interrupts me. "She did, didn't she?"

"About killing me! Yes! Yes, she did!" I say, much louder than I wanted to. "You knew, why didn't you tell me? How can you not be angry, she killed me! Do you even care at all?"

"It wasn't my place to tell you, Tris had to tell you and I was angry, really angry, but then I saw how people are under simulations and forgive her. Of course I care, I love you." She says, kindly.

"How are people under simulations? What was so horrible that _I_ did or was going to do so that she had to kill me?" I ask, annoyed.

"She didn't tell you?" she asks, surprised

"Maybe, I zoned out and then ran from her." I say a little emberast that I just ran away. I see Al out of the corner of my eye, he's just listening to us argue, I don't like it. It's kind of creepy.

"If she wouldn't have killed you… you would have killed her. Just imagine if Tris had died instead of you, the war would probably still be going on, Jeanine would still rule Chicago, Evelyn rule the factionless and David rule the Bureau. You know, Tris is a hero. "

"David is the guy who killed her, right? What happened to him? I mean after he killed her." I ask, Erudite getting the best of me.

"Yeah, he is. He shot her twice, her right leg and heart or near her heart, but before she came here she shot memory serum at him. Tobias almost killed him after, I didn't blame him for wanting to kill him but David wasn't David anymore." She says, babbling.

"It's weird that you call Four, Tobias. It doesn't fit him or at least not the Four I know." I say.

"That is because you only know Four, you don't know Tobias. Tobias has a heart. I'm not sure Four has one, at least he doesn't show it. You should have seen how heartbroken he was after Tris died, it was so sad. I think he cried for weeks and didn't talk to anyone for months, except maybe me and sometimes Zeke. If you call Zeke talking and Four not answering or even listening to him, talking." She says, babbling more.

"We're getting of the point." I say. "How are people under simulations?"

"Well, in that simulation they saw their friends as enemies and enemies as friends and they did what they were 'told' to do no matter how ruthless it was." She says, with air-quotes around told.

"By 'told' you mean more like controlled to do?" I ask, though I know what the answer will be.

"Yeah, like jumping of a roof."

"Who jumped of a roof?" I ask, surprised.

"Marlene. Jeanine threatened the Divergents by making some kids go up to a roof and step of the ledge. She said that, that would happen every other night until a Divergent would go to her and become her lab-rat, of course Tris had to be the hero." She says, "We're getting off the point, again. Please, don't be too hard on Tris. She just closed her eyes and shot, not really thinking it through, and she felt so terrible about it."

"I guess, but how do you react when someone says that they killed you? There isn't a book on it?" I asked not really caring for an answer.

"Maybe there is," Al said, I had forgotten that he was here and I looked at him shocked, half because of what he said and the other because… well, I forgot he was here. "There is a library just across the street… and well… you might find the book there."

Christina snapped out of her shock before me and started blabbing. I didn't really listen to her, I had learned that when she was in this state you really can just zone out. She often says something she has said before or everybody knows. And then she started dragging me towards the door and out on the street and to the library. Through the window of the pizza place I could see Al looking shocked and then he just waved and smiled. It was tempting to shoot him the bird. Or tell Christina.

I turn around knowing who I will see. Tris, but she's not alone, she's with Shauna. Christina jumps up and hugs Shauna, than drags both of them to our table. What should I say? Sorry for not listening and then running away. No, I'm still mad. I just won't talk to her, ignoring her is the best solution. I won't say something I don't mean or feel bad for saying something mean and hurt her.

I zoned out, Tris is watching me, worried. Christina is trying to get my attention, waving her hands in front of my face and calling my name.

"What?" I say, annoyed.

"Tris was trying to talk to you." Christina says, and I can see in her eyes she wants me to forgive her. I'm just not sure I can. I look at Tris and nod my head.

"I'm sososo sorry, I know you probably won't forgive me until, I don't know, in the last world of all worlds but I just want you to know how sorry I am. If I could go back in time and do it differently I would but I can't." She says. "I think that's all, because I believe Christina has told you that you were going to kill me."

"I'm not forgiving you, jet." Is the only thing I say.

"Okay." She says, sadly.

"Who wants to eat?" Christina says, happily, trying to lighten the mood.

"I do!" Shauna and Al say at the same time.

"Sure." Tris says, quietly.

"Kay." I say, quieter.

**Lynn POV **

I've been walking around for…ugh, shuck it, this is so annoying. Stop thinking about it, Lynn, it's not like if you think about it, it'll go away. This place is so weird. How can they live with the plainness? It's like every thing's the same, mostly white colors, except for the people, they're wearing the clothes that they died in. or some other clothes that they made/bought. Whatever I don't care. Shuck I hate this. I just want to sit in a corner and die! Oh wait I can´t because I am already shucking dead! I walked kicking a stray soda can into the next available trash can.

"Nice shot, Lynn," a familiar voice said a little out of breath.

"Shauna…?" I said turning around hoping it was her but I was pretty sure that it wasn´t.

"Sorry just me," Jade said sitting on the ground. From the pocket of her green jacket she pulled out a book titled_ Warriors into the wild_. She opened the book to the first page and patted a place next to her. "Have you read this book?"

I looked at her strangely and sat down next to her. "I don't really read…"

"Weird. I kind of pegged you like a girl who would like to read."

"Reading is for Erudite born airheads" I quoted from my faction work book that we did in school. It was written by a Dauntless-Erudite transfer. She looked up from her book, confused.

"Erudite? Uh, what is that?" abdngblkgdnfb, I forgot that she didn´t know that.

"They're the smart heads in my world" I said.

"Oh, uh okay… what were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"If the Erudites are smart, then what were you?"

"Oh, I was Dauntless, they're the brave."

"What do you think I would be?"

"I don't know you very well, explain your personality."

"Uhh I love reading and all that" she said waving her book

"Okay, what would you describe your family like, daring, smart, peaceful, truthful?"

"Defiantly not Peaceful more truthful if anything" I thought for a moment than said:

"Candor transfer to Erudite. The Candors are honest."

"What other uh… groups are there in your world?"

"It's called factions and there are also the Amity, the peaceful and the Abnegation, the selfless. Okay enough about me and my world, how was yours?" I say trying to take a turn in this conversation

"Um, my life was pretty good except my father dying and my mom getting married to another guy too soon, they were always fighting and throwing things at each other."

"Ohh, my parents were divorced and then my dad disappeared and my mom didn't give a shuck." I said and looked the other way, the only person that knew that was my sister from anther mister (Shauna). Why I had opened myself to her surprised me. She then did something only a handful of people ever get to do which is hugging me. I wipe the tears of the back of my hand and sit up straight.

"I know what we can do, I will read this book for you" she says waving her crazy cat book and starts reading. "_A half-moon glowed smooth on the granite boulders_…" I then began to listen and with each word I became drowsier and drowsier. Than something woke me up it was someone yelling. "Hey, nice book choice, though the ending of the last book is sad!" and then she ran off.

"That was weird" She said closing her book.

"Ditto" I said and stood up and held out my hand for her to take. She took my hand and stood up only to fall right back down. I giggled. Yes you heard me, I, Lynn giggled like a little school girl. This girl is making me go crazy.

"Okay, I think I would have a bruise if I was in a normal world." She said now standing up on her own because I was still giggling like a little school girl. "I think I broke your mysterious girl reputation, you sound like a little school girl." she said laughing herself.

When we finally calmed down. I proposed an idea that we would find something to eat because I was starving. We found a small beef place just around the corner of where we were sitting. Let's just say I ate my meal in three seconds flat and then laughed my head off because Jade's meat was so over baked that she broke her fork. Twice.

We walked out of the restaurant and sat down on the curve. She read me some more of that book I personally don´t remember anything just that her voice was really soothing. I think I fell asleep. But I don´t remember, I was in a haze.

"Fireheart was ready for the challenge… well that book is finished." She said as she closed her book. "Should we find the next one or… mump." I don´t know what made me do it but I closed the distant and kissed her. She was surprised at first but then she returned it with the same passion.

"Or we could do this." Jade said as we broke apart for air.

"Ahh, Shut up." I said and kissed her again. 

_**A/N**_

_**Hey guys, we managed to put up a chapter! And it is one of our longest! The Will part is over 1500 words!**_

_**Question of the week!**_

_**We made some mazy runny puny's in this chapter, what is it? (There are a few but just do the first one, the whole sentence.)**_

**AgganLe02: You were right, Tori was talking about William Shakespeare. **

**Peace out peeps.**

_**Annalisa **_**and****Mist**

_**R&amp;R**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

**Uriah POV**

We have been sitting here for some time now, of course I have no idea how long but it feels like a long time. My whole family is practically dead, my dad, my mom and soon my brother. Sure, it'll be fun having him here with me but I was hoping he would live a life full of happiness with a wife and lots of kids. But I knew right after the accident that, that wasn't going to happen, and he was going to be miserable, thinking that he could have done something to help her, to save her.

"We should let the others know." Marlene said to me quietly.

"Yeah, can you call someone? I don't want to talk."

"Sure, I'll just put it on speaker." she said and picked up her phone. She hit a couple of buttons and stuff then frowned. "There's no signal here, let's go outside." She said and stretched out her hand, I took it, and she pulled me up. We went outside and she called Lynn first.

"_Hey, Mar. What's up?"_ Lynn says, way too cheerily, for her usual self, something must be up.

"Um, we just wanted to tell you that Hana died." Mar say, sadly.

"_Oh, is Uriah okay?"_ she says, kinda shocked.

"Hi, Lynn. I'm fine, I just want to find my mom." I say, so she knows I'm here.

"_Uh, Lynn who is that?" _we hear a girl say through the phone.

"_My friends, Marlene and Uriah."_ Lynn says, answering the girl.

"Lynn? Who are you with?" Mar says, confused.

"_Um, a girl I met."_ She says kinda nervously. "She's helping me find Shauna."

"Oh, well, I'm gonna call the others. Bye."

"_Okay, Bye."_ she says and the call ends. Marlene sat down to the right off the screen room door and called Christina.

"_Hi, Mar."_

"Hi, Christina. Where are you and Al?" Mar questioned.

"_We're in the library, with everyone else."_

"Okay, we'll just come over to you guys. We need to talk about something. See you- wait, where is the library?"

"_Across the street from the diner we went to." _

"Okay, see you in a bit."

"_Kay, bye." _

She hangs up and we start walking, hand in hand, toward the library. What are they doing in a library? I don't think I've ever gone into a library voluntarily, I mean we had to get some books for school, but that's it.

**Marlene POV**

It's comfortable while we walk, quiet.

"What did you want to be when you got older? You know, before the war." I ask Uriah

"Um… I wanted to be a cop and initiation trainer. What about you?"

"Nurse." I say looking down.

"Why did you then stay in dauntless?" Uriah said lifting up my chin. "Why not go to Amity or Abnegation?"

"Because I didn´t want to leave my family." I say looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, if that's the case you can nurse me any day." Uriah said, winking.

"URIAH?!" I said smacking him on the cheek, and blushing.

"What?!" Uriah said raising his hand in mock surrender. "I just wanted you to nurse me."

"YOU WANT HER TO DO WHAT NOW?!" Shauna said smacking him. I didn't even notice that we were inside the library.

"I just wanted her to nurse me." He says, holding both of his cheeks, his face in mock agony.

"I don't think she needs to nurse you now, we're dead you know." Al says, walking towards us, "Ugh, and… I just got the dirty meaning of it! Eww, Uriah!"

"Hey, Al come over here and smack Uriah."

"Why?" Al asks, confused.

"Because we all have, preferably do it on the forehead."

"How'd you know I smacked him?" I ask.

"Uhh, I don't know, maybe because he has hand prints on both of his cheeks."

"Why should I smack him?" Al asks again.

"Because I smacked him and Marlene smacked him and now you need to smack him!" Shauna says, pretty fast and I think she's going a little crazy.

"Okay," he says, and smacks him on the forehead.

"Ohh, I can't hold all the places that I'm hurting." Uriah says in mock hurt, with his hands on face.

"Um, guys what are you doing here?" Tris asks walking to us. "Who's watching the screen?"

Oh, shit I forgot the screen. We all look at each other with weird looks on our faces and start to run towards the screen room. We go up to the screen but there's no one in the room. It's empty.

**Zeke POV**

The world can now go suck something bad now, or preferably something that is only on men. Why the hell is the world so cruel? Taking everyone you love away from you. First my dad, then Uriah, Shauna, my mom, and now Four. Well, he's not dead…yet, but they are gonna pull the plug on him. I was supposed to do it but I don't wanna, I had to do it to Uriah but I'm not doing it to Four. It's like I have a curse, I can't have a family or friends for more than 20 years.

I'm just lying in my bed feeling sorry for myself. I mean I have the right to, I don't have anyone anymore, they're all gone, dead. I might as well just be dead to. I know they would want me to live my life to the fullest. Get a wife and maybe kids but I'm not doing that, I can't. I belong to Shauna, always have always will. Forever.

I need to do something, anything, if I don't I will probably cry or something. So I put on some training cloths and run to the gym which is like 15 minutes away. I go straight to the punching bag and just punch the hell out of it. _If_ I stay here in this place, on earth I mean, this is probably the only thing I'll do. Sleep (lay in my bed thinking about how awesome my life would be without this 'curse'), eat (probably mostly junk food like hamburgers and Dauntless cake) and go to the gym (kill punching bags). If I leave, go to heaven or whatever, I may get to see Shauna and my family, again. And… we'll be dead, so…I won't be 'cursed', they won't die, and we'll live happily ever after.

I stop punching and just think for a few seconds, breathing heavily. I sprint out the door and don't stop until I reached the place, the bridge. This bridge was kind of my and Shauna's place, we would sometimes sit on the railing and just talk for hours. No one's here, I don't think any one comes out here. I swing myself over the railing and sit on it, take a deep breath and think about all the happy moments in my life. Uriah and his weirdness, all of my friends, mom and Shauna. I have been sitting here for quite some time now, an hour and a half, but it's time to…

"Hello, my name's Quinn. What's yours?" someone says from behind me. I turn around and see a little boy, around the age of 6.

"Um… Hi, I'm Zeke. What are you doing out here all alone?"

"I live close by but I don't want to be there, because I think my mommy's crazy."

"Why do you think your mom's crazy?" I ask concerned.

"She's always drinking this drink that makes her like a Zombie." he says and puts his hands out playing a zombie.

"Well, why don't we go tell someone about this?" I ask.

"No, I shouldn't, I only told you because I want to be friends with you and you don't look happy so we should talk about something happy."

"Well, I can be your friend and I'll be happy if we tell someone about your mom, okay?" I say and smile.

"Okay and we can get to know each other on the way there." he says and smiles back.

We start walking towards the police station, talking he says that in the summer he usually is with his dad for a month and that he's teaching him to surf and that his best friend, Sam, lives there. When we get to the police station, we go over to the reception desk where a girl is drawing an awesome 3D picture of a snake.

"Hey, can I talk to a police officer?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure. Just wait a sec." she says, and then yells. "Hey Steve, come over here." a big buff-y guy, probably Steve, comes over to us.

"What?" he asks annoyed.

"He wants to talk to you." the girl says and point at me. He turns to me with one eyebrow raised.

"Um, I think his mom has a drinking problem." I say, pointing at Quinn.

"You think?"

"Yeah, I don't really know him, I just met him like 20 minutes ago so… yeah, he told me his mom drinks a lot and that the drink turns her into a zombie."

"We can check into it, do you know where he lives?"

"Uhh, not the address but I think I know like ca. where it is."

"Okay, that's good, you can come with me." he crouches down to talk to Quinn. "What's your full name, son?"

"Um, Quinn Gaither." he says shyly.

"Okay, Quinn, can you stay here and draw with Annie?" he says and points to the girl- Annie, and Quinn nods slowly.

We get in to the police car, I tell him where the bridge is and he tells me to tell him everything I know about Quinn and I do as he says. When we get to the bridge I tell him where I think Quinn lives and I was almost right. We walk up to the door step and he knocks saying:

"Chicago PD, open up!" a drunk woman- Quinn's mother- comes and opens the door.

"What do you want?" she slurs, and brushes her finger through her hair so it isn't in her face. Quinn was right, she does look like a Zombie.

"We would like you to come down to the station, ma'am."

"Why?" she asks, putting one hand on her head, she must have a bad headache.

"Because you are here, drunk, while your 6 year old son is walking around talking to strangers." Steve says sternly. "Now, would you like to come with or without the handcuffs?" he shows her the cuffs and she just walks out towards the car. We drive to the station and Steve takes her into some other room and then sits down at his desk and makes a couple of phone calls. I go over to Quinn and see he has dawn lots of pictures.

"Hey, buddy. How's it goin'?" I ask and smile.

"Good, I drew a picture for you." he says and hands it to me, it's a picture of the two of us talking, like earlier, at the bridge (they're stickmen but he put our names over our heads).

"Aw, thank you buddy. What else did you draw?" he shows me the drawings and they're all of some kind of animal, sometimes he put two animals together like a snake with wings or something like that. Steve comes over to us.

"Quinn, would you like to live with your dad in Perdido Beach?"

"Yeah, my dad is the best!" he says and smiles, from ear to ear

"Okay, he'll be here in a few hours. What do you want to do while you wait?"

"Um… ICE CREAM!" he yells.

"Uh, we don't have any ice cream here."

"I'll go get some." I say, and walk out the door, I hear a faint "Yay!" from Quinn. I run to the store get chocolate, vanilla and strawberry ice cream and chocolate sauce. I run back to the station and we eat the ice cream. Wow, I haven't thought about my family all day, after meeting Quinn and now I feel guilty, I should think about them, all day, every day, 'til the day I die. Which was supposed to be today and it will be today or tonight. I'm gonna kill myself at midnight.

I finish my ice cream and say:

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna go, I have things to do." I go over to Quinn and hug him goodbye.

"Do you have to go?" he asks, pleadingly looking up at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, I do."

"Can't you come with me to Perdido Beach?"

"No, I belong elsewhere."

"Okay, but we'll see each other again, right?"

"Hopefully." I say, and walk to the door before I open it I turn around and say, "Nice working with you, Steve. Good-bye." and I walk out and go home. At least Quinn will be safe with his dad.

**11:40 PM**

I do the same thing as I did earlier and think about all the good things that have happened but I also think about today it was a good day and I don't think I will have a better one to die after.

I wrote a suicide note and pinned it to the wood railing of the bridge, also put this plastic stuff on it so the rain won't destroy it. It goes like this:

_My name is Ezekiel Pedrad, but you can just call me Zeke. I don't know where I am now, when you are reading this, I only hope that I am with my family. You see, if we go back to my time now, when I'm writing this, I have no family, no frie- no wait, I have one friend, his name is Quinn and he's a cute 6 year old. I only hope that he becomes a good guy, because there are so many bad ones, too many. And I don't understand why the good ones always die, I mean, my dad was saving someone and got shot. Uriah, my brother, was the best little brother I could have ever asked for, sure, he was annoying sometimes but he was Uriah, it was a part of him. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time and in the way of an explosion. To not only talk about guys, I'll tell you about my friend Tris Prior. She is a legend, she saved Chicago, and got shot twice to save the memories of the Chicago people. Some of the people here on earth, owe your memories to her. Anyway I'm just gonna continue. My girlfriend, Shauna, my mom, Hana and my friends Christina and Four died in an explosion in the mall and I don't see the purpose of living any more. Who would if they didn't have anyone to rely on? Or to love you, or for you to love. You might be thinking now that: you could live like I would if I was still alive, but just so you know, it is horrible and no one should want that or deserve that (except the bad guys who just kill and destroy). Okay, you've probably gotten my point by now, bad guys are bad and good guys die. And this is for whoever reads this note: Make Every Moment Count and Be the Change You Wish to See in the World! Now, I'm just gonna end this suicide note here by saying: _

_Good-Bye Cruel World!_

_Ps. Thank you, Quinn and Steve for making my last day of living worth the while._

**11:59 PM**

One minute. I stand up on the railing and spread my arms to keep my balance. I turn around and count down. 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…1

I take a step back of the railing.

**12:00 AM**

…0. I'm falling, and I feel like it's in slow motion. I know I'm gonna hit the water soon, so, I take one last breath and… Everything's black.

_I'm finally dead. _

**AN**

**NO QUESTION OF THE WEEK BECAUSE WE TO LAZY TO THINK OF SOMETHING! SORRY!**

_**Sorry that it´s one day late but it was hard to write it. I mean it takes a lot out of you to kill two characters. **_

***dodging pitch forks, books, and torches because Annalisa is hiding behind me***

_**She wrote the Zeke part (and the whole chapter I was working on the next one)**_

**And I was writing to 3:30 last night (and came late to school :P)**

**Peace out peeps **

**Mist ****and **_**Annalisa**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

**Tris POV**

We started running after them but then decided that we would let them deal with their own problem. They were supposed to be watching it, not us. We just start look for the book, about how to react to your best friend killing you, again. Christina walks over to me.

"Hey, I thought Marlene and Uriah were coming."

"They did, just left like a… few moments ago."

"Oh, she said they had something to tell us."

"Um, they forgot the screens so they ran back over there to check on them."

"Did they say anything about wanting to talk to us?"

"No, just Uriah wanting Marlene to nurse him." I said smirking.

Christina opens her mouth as if to say something, but closes it and then regains her composure and says "Okay…I'm not even gonna ask."

"How did you know what we were talking about?" Shauna asks confused.

"Oh, I eaves dropped."

"You sneaky bastard." Shauna said, and I smiled evilly.

"I'm curious to know what they were gonna tell us." Christina said, thinking.

"Just call them" I said plainly.

"Okay," she calls, but there's no answer

"Damn it, now I'm even more curious." Christina said and stomped her foot.

"WEFORGOTTOTELLLYNN!" Shauna screams unusually fast.

"Uhh, say what now?" I ask.

"We didn't tell Lynn that you found me! Christina, call Lynn right now!"

"Okay, okay I'm calling!" she calls, but Lynn doesn't answer ether.

"Her phone is off." she says, confused.

"We have to find her!" Shauna yells.

"Yeah, and we will. Let's go search for her, like we did for you." Christina said

"Okay."

"WILL, COME OVER HERE!" Christina screams at him.

"CHRISTINA! STOP SCREAMING! WE'RE IN A LIBRARY!" Will screams back

"YOU STOP SCREAMING!"

"Both of you, stop screaming!" I say, loudly but not their kind of loud.

"Fine," they grumble.

"Good. Now, who's going with whom?"

"Will is coming with _ME _now." Christina says, saying 'me' slowly.

"Then I'll go with Al, and Shauna can you go with Christina and Will, to make sure they don't waist all the time doing something they have all the no-time in the world to do." I say, "Oh yeah, and Will can you give me my phone back?"

"Yeah, here you go." He says as he hands me my phone.

"Wait! Where can I find a water gun?" Shauna asks.

"Um, why?" Will asks.

"So, I can shoot you when you kiss." She says with an evil smirk.

"Ooh, good idea." I say and smile back at her.

"I know, right."

Yeah, let's go there, I love prank shops. Zeke, Uriah and I used to go all of the time, and prank our parents."

We walk to the store, look around for a while. Uriah and Zeke would LOVE this store, that's for sure. We find a water gun and Shauna fills it up and tries it a couple of times on all of us. Some of us scream _*chough*_ Christina_ *chough* *chough*_

"See you guys later, _and_ don't turn off your phones." Christina says, emphasizing on 'and'.

"Yeah, we won't." I say.

"Okay, Bye."

"Bye," we all say to each other. And they walk in to the sunset. Oh, no, wait there is no sunset here. They walk… they're just trying to find Lynn, okay? Okay, good. And I'm talking to myself.

"So where are we going?" I ask Al.

"Um, I want tacos." Al says.

"Tacos?" I ask, with raised eyebrows.

"Yep. First tacos, then Lynn." He says popping the 'p' in 'yep'.

"You sound a little bit like Uriah right now."

"Just a little bit? I'm surprised, I thought I sounded a lot like him."

"Yeah actually, you did."

"So? Tacos or no tacos?" he asks, trying to smile like Uriah.

"Tacos it is."

**Lucas POV**

"_My name is Tori."_

Tori... Tori, why does her name sound so familiar. I tried to put my finger on it but I couldn´t.

"So... This isn't awkward or anything..." She said looking at her feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Which in that moment it might actually be true.

"Umm... should we get going? " I said trying to do something about this awkward tension that is all around us, hugging us like a black fog or a white fog since the only black thing here is food and some clothes.

"Yeah we should." She said and started walking. "So what faction are you from?" I must have looked at her funny because she said next something that made my brain go into searching mode. "Ohh I see you´re from outside the fence!" Out of the fence, Out of the fence, where have I heard that before…

"TRIS!" I scream. Tori takes a couple of steps away from me looking utterly bewildered. "You´re from the war world, the thinga ma bob place Tris was in!" Tori takes more steps away from me but I close the space. "You´re the tattoo parlor chick"

"Did you just call me a chick?" she said I just waved her of wanting to finish my rant.

"You´re looking for your brother, aren´t you?" I ask.

"Yesss…?" she says looking really skeptical.

"Ohh, I don´t know how to say this!" I say grapping my head. Never in a million years did I think that I would have to explain to someone that there brother isn't dead and possibly have my testicals ripped out. Or deal with crying women. If there is something I can´t do, that is crying women. I have no idea how to cope with that, which is ironic because all of my brothers except for the oldest died and I had a LOT of crying women around me.

Tori suddenly grabs my nose and I start chanting Apples, a Habit I developed from watching too much Castle.

"You need to explain, Apple Boy!" She says letting go of my nose.

"Apple boy, huh" I say rubbing my nose. Man that girl has a grip of death. "Whacha wanna know, Tattoo chick!"

"You just called me chick again!" she said.

"You are a chick aren´t you?"

"I'm a girl but so not a chick!"

"You can´t stop me from calling you a chick, Tattoo chick!"

"Well then I will just have to call you, Apple boy."

"Fine."

"Fine." She said, looking into my eyes. I then became aware how close we were standing to one another. If I just pulled my head little bit closer to hers our lips would meet.

_You want to kiss her._

Wait, what who are you?

_It's not me it's you._

Wait, okay, I'm confused.

_I am you and you are I._

Okay, that made no sense at all!

_I am your self-conscience, here to take over the world! Muwhahahahahhahahah. _

I am going to ignore you right now.

_Try shall you, unsuccseed will you. Man, they should have made me Yoda, don´t you think._

Yeah they should, but would you please shut up, I need to listen to her now.

"Okay I have a lot of questions so just try and follow me. How do you know about the factions? How do you know that I am a tattoo chick? What is a world? How do you know Tris? Please tell me that you aren't sprit dating. Can sprits date? What is the one? Where are we? And lastly, what about my brother?" Tori says in one breath! One breath I tell you! I take a deep breath and start answering all her questions.

"Well when Tris woke up/reincarnated she woke up near me so I decide to explain to her where she was but her parents came in and explained that she was dead. But then I went in to explain more about the one true love. Which is that you have to find your true love and then you can go to the next world. This is a stop in-between worlds where we find our true love. There are four worlds in the beginning, where you were alive, and you came from the world where there is always war. Tris told me everything about the factions and she told me about you. Yes, sprits can date though, that we aren´t sprits we are just… oh, let's just call us sprits, no me and Tris aren´t dating, she's with that number guy or whatever. I think that on that street sign it says that we are on 45th avenue. And I don´t think that I am the one that should tell you about your brother so we should find Tris." I gave a huge breath of relief trying to say it in one breath is really hard!

"You actually managed to answer all of my questions and in one breath!" she said nodding her head "I´m impressed. It takes special skill to hold your breath for that long and then let it go."

"I can hold my breath for longer" I said.

"Really? Why don´t we test that theory?" she said winking.

"Okay" I said taking a deep breath.

"Ready" she said

"Set."

"GO" she said and then looked at her watch. "Wait! My watch is broken!"

I let go of my breath. I had completely forgotten the fact that you couldn´t take time.

"Ohh, I forgot to mention the fact that you couldn´t take time here"

"Okay, then we will just have to find another way to find who can hold their breath the longer."

"Okay, how will we mfph…"

How to respond to people kissing you:

Don´t freak out.

Stay calm.

Kiss back.

And try to beat them in holding their breath.

And fail.

"See I told you I would win." She said dancing away.

"Oh, no, I demand a rematch" I said grapping her arms and pulling her close. "Besides, I was caught off by surprise."

"Really." She said into my lips "I think that you're just a big wus, that can´t take losing."

"That's it, you're going down."

_***********Time laps************_

A few breath holding contests later, I finally gave up. We had been tied for the last ten, fifteen contests.

"You know. We might as well find out if we are the one for each other." Tori says.

"So you're not the dating type of person..." I say jokingly but I am stopped in the middle of a sentence by her shoving a sock in my mouth! I spit out the sock. "Why did you put a sock in my mouth!? Please tell me it was clean?" I look at her feet and see that she is missing a shoe but not a sock. I let out a breath of relief but I quickly realize that she must have had the sock on her since she had no pockets (she also had no shirt but that doesn't matter.)

"You irritate me and I had your sock" I looked down and realized that she was correct.

"You stuffed MY sock in MY mouth!" I started rubbing the taste of sock of my tongue. "How did you even get my sock!?"

"You took of your sock sometime when we were kissing so..." She said looking at the ground like it became more interesting than all the kisses in the world.

"So you stuffed it in my mouth?!" I say raising my voice a little.

"Well you were about to judge me and you have only known me for… a little time… or whatever." she said raising her voice even more than mine.

"And you think that that makes it okay!?" I say raising my voice so I am almost yelling and then I did something which actually surprised me. I stuffed the sock in her mouth. Revenge hadn't even accrued to me. I had been so focused on getting her worked up that I forgot that I could still stuff the sock in her mouth.

"Mpfh!" she said and spat it out. "Your feet are gross." She pulled out her tounge and brushed the taste out. "Yet somehow they taste like lemons…?" She looked me in the eye and then laughed.

"What?!" I say.

"Face." she managed to say to say in between fits of laughter.

"Is there something on my face?" I say truly confused.

"No… your face is… funny!" she said still laughing but calming down a little.

"Thanks… I guess?" I say not really understanding her.

"Man you really are as dense as an Apple! Apple boy" she said shaking her head, finally done laughing. "What I said was that your face had a funny face." she frowns now realizing how stupid that sentence is. "Okay I get what you mean that is stupid, but you get what I mean."

"I get what you mean." I say. "And we could go to the library."

"Why should we go to the library?"

"To find out about The One" I say in a duh tone.

"Ohh, I had forgotten." She says.

"Should we go?"

"We should." she said and looped her arm through mine and we skipped off to the happily ever after place! Or the library whatever you chose to call it.

We just enter the library when she stiffened beside me.

"What?" I asked her looking at her.

"I reincarnated here." She said and shivered.

"So…?" I said. I had often been to the place where I reincarnated and I certainly didn´t freeze up like a lollypop.

"Let's just say, that I woke up on someone's lap and then ran like a chicken."

"You woke up on someone's lap?!" I say shocked, "Please, tell me it was a boy!"

She looked at me confused. "No. it was a girl and she was surprisingly calm even though I just reincarnated on her lap."

"Man, I want to find her and ask her about her opinion!" I said dreaming of how she looked like.

"Come on, let's go and find the book."

_*************Time skip***************_

After looking through about 400 books we found nothing. Beside me Tori stiffened up again and stood up.

"You!" she said and pointing at a girl that looks really familiar.

"You!" That girl that looked really familiar said pointing at me. Next to her I notice that Lynn chick and I pointed at her and said:

"You!"

Lynn threw her hands up in the air and said:

"ME!" she lowered her hands and pointed at Tori and said "Wait, you're dead?"

**Hey, peeps! **

**Yay! Our 10****th**** chapter!**

**QOTW: Who is our original Apple boy! (We said his name in the chapter!)**

**So, Everyone still mad about Zeke? We gave you a chapter with no Zeke! Aren´t we nice?**

_**Yes, we are the nicest people in the whole world. But you got some Lori fluff (Lucas/Tori).**_

**Anyhow, that is all. **

**Peace out peeps!**

_**Annalisa**_** and**** Mist.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

"_You!" she said and pointing at a girl that looks really familiar._

"_You!" That girl that looked really familiar said pointing at me. Next to her I notice that Lynn chick and I pointed at her and said:_

"_You!" _

_Lynn threw her hands up in the air and said:_

"_ME!" she lowered her hands and pointed at Tori and said "Wait, you're dead?"_

**Jade POV**

One of the weirdest converstions I have ever had was when I saw Lucas and that girl that woke up on my lap and we all pointed and said you (or every one but lynn she said me) After lynn said wait you´re dead all hell broke lose question vice.

"Wait, who are you?"

"You look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

"Wait you know him?"

"EVERY ONE SHUT YOUR PIPING HOLES AND LISTEN TO ME!" Lynn screamed. But then the library attendant noticed us and came and said:

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Gosh golly she is irritating!" Lynn said to me and winked reminding me of our previous adventure with her. "Okay one question at a time and since I asked mine first I get to go first." she said all bossy like. "So, Tori, you´re dead? How, when, where, and why?"

That Tori girl looked at her skeptically "I will answer them if you, IF you tell me how you know my name, and who the Hades you are!" Wait she used hades as a

"My name is Lynn and you are Tori the one that tattooed me in Dauntless." Lynn said in a 'duh' tone. "And I got shot and killed in the Erudite attack on Candor Headquarters... ring a bell."

"Ahh you´re that girl that Uriah was crushing on..." Tori said staring of into space.

Lynn turned the color of a cherry and started blabbering. "Wait, what? How? No, me, no, I, no, where? say..."

"Candor or Dauntless." she said nonchalantly like everyone said 'Candor or Dauntless' and knew what it meant. But Lynn knew what it meant and turned even redder.

"Was it the time where I drank..." she said looking really embarrassed, which was really cute. Tori nodded and looked really pleased with herself while Lynn just put her head in her hands and chanted 'No no no no' over and over again. Me being the ever great girlfriend I am went over and asked Lucas:

"You have any idea who I am, do you?"

He shook his head and said "Well you know who I am so I'm just going to ask this question. How do you know me?"

"You helped me when I woke up." He looked really confused, so I decided to continue asking questions "I was the one that woke up on a table in the dinner..." his face scrunched up but he still looked confused. "I asked if there was a library..." his face lit up.

"You're the library chick." he said pointing at me. "JADE!" Tori and Lynn looked at us. "Your name is Jade." He said so proud of himself. I shook my head and wondered how in the world he got Tori to like him he acts like he is five.

"So yeah..." I said "That's me, I´m Jade"

"Awkward..." he said and looked me up and down. "So Lynn is your girlfriend."

"Yeah!" I said and smiled.

"So you're gay?" I faceplamed.

**Zeke POV**

Everything is white, like really white, shiny white. Why is death like lying in a white empty room? White is my least favorite color, don't be surprised, I grew up with everything around me black, which is the opposite of white. I'm bored. Who wouldn't be? I did not see death like this, a white torture. I have to stand up and do something or I'll die. No, wait I am dead so I can't die again. Oh, I am so screwed, I'm dead and its torture. I am going to stand up. Come on feet, MOVE! You can do it! Nope, they can't. Then, I see something. Hey! Wow! What the hell's happening? There are like ghosts all around me. They're walking and talking but don't hear them, I see their lips moving but I don't hear anything. There must be water in my ears, I try shaking my head but it doesn't work. I have no control over my body. Come on, just move a finger or a toe, just do something! The ghosts are getting clearer, more like people and there's someone sitting beside me. I start hearing this really annoying noise that is like a long beep, or something. I can move a little now, my toes and fingers. More, my hands and feet. And now, everything. I see and hear everything clearly now and the beep is coming from the guy sitting beside me.

"Oh, finally, you're awake. Welcome! My name's Dean." the guy says, bringing his hand out for me to shake, I do, shake it and say my name.

"So, where are you from? Wait, do you even know about the worlds? I need to explain them. I don't know how to explain them. Umm, umm, umm, I'm from the no-nutrition world. We didn't have a lot to eat, or drink and stuff like that. And it was like a desert but there were some forests and water spots, if that's what it's called. And sometimes we had to walk for days to get food and water and we just got soo much hungrier. Then, we ate, got back home and got hungry again and had to walk back over there. It was sooo not fun. There were also these wolfs there, that sometimes ate us, like the pack leader ate my grandfather. That was a sad, sad day. But, anyway, how did you die?" he rambles super-fast, I didn't even think it was possible to talk that much and fast. I just stare at him, wide eyed. He waves his had in front of my eyes, and says:

"Hello, anybody there? Are you deaf or just don't you know how to talk? You know, what does it matter, I can talk for you, I need to talk some more, I never talk to anyone. I guess that's why I'm talking to you. Do you know anyone here? Or-"

"Stop talking!" I say, loudly.

"Oh, so you can talk. That's great, it won't look like I'm crazy, you know, just talking while you watched m-" I stop his rambling by putting my hand over his mouth.

"I get it! You. Need. To. Calm. Down! Seriously!" I say, slowly and take my hand away from his mouth. "Okay?"

"Okay, I don't get it why does everyone say that to me. I'm totally calm. So can you answer my questions now?"

"Yeah, sure. What were they? I forgot. AND only ONE at a time."

"Okay, umm, where are you from?"

"Chicago."

"Uhh, where's that? Ohh, yeah, I forgot. You don't know about the worlds."

"Worlds?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah, there are 4 of them. First one: the Poor/Wealthy World, where there is nothing in between, you're ether really, really rich or really, really poor. Then there's the second one: No-Medicine World, where, like the name says, there is no medicine and most people die of that. The third one is the War World, there's always war. And then the fourth one where I lived is…"

"I know, you told me earlier." I say quickly, so he doesn't start rambling, again. "I defiantly lived in the War World."

"Okay how'd you die?"

"Drowned myself, and before you ask why, I did it because I wanted to be with my girlfriend, who died in an explosion."

"So, you just left your family behind?"

"No, my family's dead, too. My dad died when I was little, he was working as a cop and got shot trying to catch a killer. My brother died in the war. And my mom in the same explosion my girlfriend died in."

"Oh, wow. I guess you do know people here. That was the fourth question, by the way."

"I know and yeah, I know _a lot _of people here. Can you help me find them?"

**Tobias POV**

I'm reliving my life over and over and over again, like I'm watching myself from the outside, but I also hear my thoughts. I can't move. The only thing I can do is stand still. It's like I'm on a moving walkway and the scene moves from one to another. I have to watch my father punch, kick and whip me. Me, leaving Abnegation. Initiation, meeting Zeke and Shauna, Amar "dying". Training initiates for the first time. Meeting my not-so-dead mother, again. Training the initiates and seeing Tris for the first time, in Dauntless. Finding out about Jeanine Mathews' plans. And so on, ´till my death. It's probably the 100th time I've watched it. Sometimes I hear these weird noises, like people talking but it doesn't sound right ´twen ers ld com tient´ _(Twenty years old coma patient)_ or ´obia eaon als non s or´_ (Tobias Eaton, also known as Four). _There's no specific time that I hear these noises, they just come at random times.

I cherish every time I get to see Tris. I just wish that she hadn't died, especially so soon. I wish that she had lived, that we would have gotten married and had kids. Just live an awesome life after this horrible war. I imagine it all the time. 

_We went to dinner and now we're in the chasm, sitting where we sat when we first kissed. There are no factions but the Dauntless compound still exists. We live together where the Abnegation sector used to be, our life is good but I'm hoping that Tris will make it amazing by answering one question, the question. The answer will change everything either destroy our relationship or build it up, make us stronger than ever. I turn my head towards her and notice that she is already looking at me with a smile that retches up to her beautiful blue-grey eyes. I smile back._

"_Why are you smiling at me like that?" I ask._

"_Because I love you and you're cute when you're thinking. It's like you leave the earth and you're just in your own world, or floating in space." She says, smiling sweetly and taking my hand. _

"_Can you do me a favor?" I ask her, smirking a little._

"_Yeah, sure." She says, kinda confused._

"_Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so, promise?"_

"_Okay…"she says slowly, narrowing her eyes at me, trying to find out what I'm up to. "Promise." She says lastly, closing her eyes, inhaling a deep breath and letting it out slowly. It's time to change my whole life._

"_You know you're the bravest person I know. You were ready to risk your life for this city and that scares the shit out of me. The idea of you not being here with me…it… it kills me. I just want you to be mine forever, which is kind of impossible because it's not like there's some heaven where everything's about love. But whatever I'm getting of point so I'm just gonna spit it out." I say and position myself on one knee in front of her with the box in hand. "You can open your eyes now." I say and she does, she gasps but it sounds a little fake she probably figured it out the second I started talking. I look into those beautiful stormy blue eyes. She's smiling so big I didn't think it was possible and I am too. "Tris, will you make me the happiest… luckiest… and best man possible by becoming my wife?" I say and open the box revealing the ring._

"_Yes." She says, laughing a little. "Of course I will." she brings the hand to me and I put the ring on her finger. We stand up and she practically jumps on me, crushing me in a hug, and we kiss. _

"_I love you so, so much." I say an inch from her lips and kiss her again._

"_Oh, I thought you wanted to marry me for some other reason." She says sarcastically and I laugh. "I love you, too." _

_We stay there for an hour or something like that, kissing and talking. _

_2 years later _

_We have been engaged for 2 years and today is the day. The day I get to call Tris my wife. I'm standing in front of the Ferris wheel, nervously waiting for my bride to come walking down the aisle. Everything is perfect, Christina did a great job decorating. Tris comes walking down the aisle and I think I might faint, she is so beautiful. I don't think anyone can be as beautiful as her, at least not in my eyes. Now, she stands in front of me, looking in to my eyes. The priest talks but I don't really listen. She says the vow first. _

"_Oh, wow I have no idea what to say. I was hoping it would just come to me when we were here, you know just speak from my heart." She closes her eyes for a couple of seconds opens them again and says: "Okay… I love you Tobias Eaton with all my heart. I want to spend eternity with you, loving you. To others you might be seen as a frightening, closed off, fearless guy, but to me you're selfless. And sweet. And kind. And honest. And of course the bravest person I know, not to mention the hottest, too. We have been through so much together and I want to go through so much more, but maybe more on the good side, you know no more wars. I want to live my live with you by my side. I promise you I will love you, I will be your friend and your partner in life and hopefully after death too, if that's possible." She slides the ring on my finger and almost starts crying, but holds it in. I hear a couple of sniffles from the crowd. The priest says that I can say my vows now._

"_You know I worked really, really hard on my vows. But now that we're here…" I say and rip the paper I had written my vows on. "… I'm just gonna speak from the heart as well. You remember the first time we were here, when we climbed up this Ferris wheel together in capture the flag. For a minute there I thought you weren't even human, always climbing higher and higher until you saw the flag. You don't stop fighting anything until it's over, I love that about you, but every time you do this you almost die. You almost fell down the Ferris wheel, and you almost went inside that room instead of Caleb. As you know that scares the hell out of me but I can't tell you what to do, I can only hope you come back to me safe and sound. You have lost a lot of people that you loved and still love, but you're standing here as strong as ever. You are the strongest person I know. I love you Beatrice Prior with all my heart and I want to spend eternity with you, loving you. You make me a better man, so much better. When I'm not with you I am obsessive, explosive, insecure and closed off like you said, earlier . I never want to be that person again. You are the last person I want to see when I close my eyes at night and the first in the morning. I want to live my life with you by my side. I promise you that I will love you I will be your friend and your partner in life and hopefully after death too, if that's possible." I say smiling widely, and put the ring on her finger. _

"_By the power vested in me by the state of Chicago I now pronounce you husband and wife." I wait for him to tell me to kiss her. _

"_You can kiss me now, Tobias." Tris whispers to me._

"_But he didn't say so." I whisper back and gesture to the priest._

"_Tris is right, you may kiss the bride." The priest says chuckling. I kiss her and there are fireworks. Yes, there are fireworks, literal fireworks but also the firework feeling. Yes, I am calling it the firework feeling, the feeling you get when you kiss a person and it's like there are fireworks, sparks electricity, all that just bursts through you._

_6 years later_

"_MOMMMMYY!" Ava screams, running toward us. "Nathan stole my teddy bear." She points at Nathan who now stands in the doorway of the play room, with her teddy bear. _

"_I just want to hug it." Nathan says innocently, with his puppy eyes. He's 3 years old and Ava is 5. _

"_Ava, just let him hug it for a while and he promises not to hurt it, right Nathan?" Tris says, in her motherly way._

"_Yess, Ava I promise not to hurt Bear Bear."_

"_Okay, you can have it for 42 minutes and 26 seconds." Ava says and then starts whispering, "1 second, 2 seconds, 3 seconds, 4 seconds, 5 seconds, 6 seconds…"_

"_Ava, you know we have clocks to do that?" I ask and Tris stands up chuckling, going in to the kitchen._

"_Ugh, dad you made me lose count and yeah I know what a clock does but I can't see the seconds there."_

"_Okay, I'll count for you just go and play."_

"_Okay and you PROMISE to tell me when 41 minutes and 58 seconds are over."_

"_Yes, I promise. Now go and play before you go to bed, you only have 41 minutes and 52 seconds." I say and she runs into the play room I set a timer on my phone for 41 minutes and 45 seconds, and find Tris washing dishes. I quietly go over to her and hug her from behind._

"_You know our kids are the cutest." I say with my chin on her shoulder._

"_I know they are the cutest in the whole world." Tris says tuning around and putting her hands behind my neck. I smile and peck her on the mouth and just hug her tighter. Nathan comes in and screams:_

"_FAMILY HUG!" and runs to us hugging our feet. Seconds later Ava comes running in and joining the hug. I love this family, my life couldn't be better._

Everything is fading, turning black. Pitch black. Everything is pitch black and I'm claustrophobic. _Breathe Tobias, breathe, _I say to myself trying to imagine Tris saying it but it's been too long since I've heard her real voice. Sure, I imagine it all the time but that isn't really her.

I can't breathe. I say to myself.

_You have to breathe Tobias. _

No, if I don't I might get to see Tris.

_Tris wouldn't want you thinking that, just breathe. _

I CAN'T, STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!

_You can't be sure you're going to see Tris if you die, Tobias._

That doesn't really matter, what matters is that I_ could_ see her. I'm not giving up that chance and it's not like I have the best life. They could live without me.

_Whatever you say, Tobias. You don't want to live, go ahead, die. Just think, Tobias, death could be could be like this, pitch black or it could be a life with Tris. If you live you could have that life you were thinking about but with someone other than Tris._

Brain, for the last time, I am dying. Deal with it. I have made up my mind. Just let me die in peace, okay?

_Okay, Tobias it's your choice. _

Everything is now fading into white. Hopefully that means I'm dead.

**A/N**

**We are so, so, so, so, so, so sorry we're late, but that was the loonngggeeessstttt chapter ever (in this story). 3.324 words without the authors note. **

_**We have no excuse and you may throw all the things you want at us! We won't cover ourselves… much.**_

**Peace out Peeps.**

**Mit**** and **_**Annalia. **_

**P.S. The 's' key was stuck. :P**

**R&amp;R**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

"_Um, guys what are you doing here?" Tris asks walking to us. "Who's watching the screen?"_

_Oh, shit I forgot the screen. We all look at each other with weird looks on our faces and start to run towards the screen room. We go up to the screen but there's no one in the room. It's empty._

**Marlene POV**

I turn around and realize that it's just the two of us, me and Uri. Where did the others go? I thought they were right behind us. I must look confused because Uriah laughs and says:

"You didn't notice them stopping. Did you?"

"No" I say shyly and turn back towards the screen with the empty hospital bed where Four was earlier. "Where'd they go? Do you think Four woke up?"

"Yeah, probably." Uriah says, hesitantly.

"So he's just recovering in some other room, or already discharged from the hospital. I mean the time is really fast there, 2 years or more can easily pass in what feels like 10 minutes here."

"Yeah, exactly, we just need to find them. And hope they don't die of old age before we can find them."

"Okay, there are way too many screens here, we can't find them anywhere." I say and sit down on the floor.

"Maybe it would be easier finding someone they know."

"Like who?"

"Uuuuuhhhh," Uriah says, thinking. "Caleb?"

"Caleb, as in Tris' brother? You think he knows something?"

"Maybe, you know he may not talk_ to_ Four but he could know something about him."

"So, what? Are we gonna ask him to tell us what he knows?"

"Uhh, nnnoooo…" I say, dragging out the word "But he may talk _about_ it."

"Why would he talk about his dead sister's boyfriend?"

"I don't know, can we just try to find him?"

"Okay."

We find Caleb. He's like the happiest guy in the world. He and Susan are married, have a new born and are _rich_. We see him walking around the nursery, holding his crying baby girl, trying to calm her down. He's frustrated and it's obvious.

Susan comes in and chuckles, takes the girl and a minute later she's sleeping, Susan lays her down into the crib and motions for Caleb to follow her. They leave the room. Fortunately the next room is on a screen nearby. We walk over to it and turn on the sound, they're talking.

"…just can't believe it, how can they _all _be dead. I-I mean…" Caleb says, and I think I know who they're talking about but I can't say it out loud.

"Caleb… I don't know what to say. How can I make this easier for you?" Susan asks, sadly. She rubs his shoulder,

"You can't, I have to deal with it. I just don't understand… I mean… all her friends, an-and why were they even in that storage closet?" he says getting frustrated again

"_Oh, sh*t!" Uriah whispers. "Damn it!"_

"They were celebrating Four's birthday."

"Well, at least they were happy." He says, trying to find something good about this.

"As happy as they could be."

"What do you mean?"

"They weren't the same after Tris and Uriah died, you know that. Even a total stranger could have seen it, I should know, I was a stranger to them. I didn't know Four before but I did see them together in Amity and I noticed that something died in Four that couldn't have been restored, not even if he would've found someone else, it wasn't ever going to be the same,_ he_ wasn't ever going to be the same. Everyone knew that. The only thing I hope is that they're together. All of them." Susan says.

"_Come on tell me what happened to Zeke." I hear Uriah whisper to himself._

"Yeah, I know, but why was there a bomb in the storage room; you don't set a bomb in a storage room if you want to kill a lot of people in a mall. The only thing that makes sense to me is that they were murdered. The bomb was only big enough to kill most of the people in the room, I mean Zeke didn't even die in the explosion and he was inside."

"Are you saying that you think someone knew that they were going to be there and planted the bomb?"

"Yes! It's the only thing that makes sense to me."

"Okay…" Susan says slowly. "What do you want to do about it?"

"I don't know… talk to the police?" Caleb says hesitantly.

"Maybe you should talk to that officer who talked about Zeke on TV?"

"Yeah, he did say that he wanted the world to be a better place and finding the one that did this will at least rid the world of one evil, hopefully more."

"I think Zeke even inspired you to be better." Susan says and grabs his hand and smiling up at him.

"Yeah I think he inspired a lot of people to be better. It's kind of a weird thought. He was always so goofy like Uriah, but he was a little bit more mature."

"Where's the fun in mature?" Uriah asks.

"There is none." I answer him. "Where's the fun in goofy?"

"Uhh, it's… not there… but goofy is a funny word and there is 'fun' in funny and I am funny, too, aren't I?" he asks and sends me his signature smile.

"Yes, you are and you are also really cute with that smile." I say and kiss him. He kisses me back.

"Why are we here, again?" he asks me after we part from each other.

"Zeke and Four, remember?"

"Oh, yeah… we should probably find the others to tell them the news." Uriah says and starts walking toward the exit.

"Maybe it's best to call them and find out where they are."

"Yeah, that could be better." He says, turning around and walking to me.

I call Christina and tell her that we all have to meet.

We decide to meet at the diner. I don't know how I'm supposed to tell Tris and Shauna, they will be devastated.

**Tris POV**

"_So? Tacos or no tacos?" Al asks, trying to smile like Uriah._

"_Tacos it is."_

Al and I look all over for a taco place- while looking for Lynn at the same time. When we finally find a taco place Christina calls me telling us to go to the diner. I try to protest, now wanting tacos even more after looking for the place for so long. But I give up after she tells me that Marlene and Uriah have to tell us something really urgent. We speed walk to the diner. As soon as I see Marlene's face I know it's something bad. She's deep in thought when we take our seats across from them. Marlene looks at me with sad eyes.

"What happened?" I ask her,

"We have to wait for the others." Mar says. Christina, Will and Shauna walk in moments later and sit down.

"So, what's up?" Shauna asks.

"I don't know how to tell you guys…"

"I'll do it." Uriah suddenly says. "Four and Zeke… are… dead." there are tears in his eyes.

No! No! No, he's not dead, he can't be. He was supposed to wake up, live his life and die sleeping peacefully in his bed. He was supposed to be happy. I'm hyperventilating. This can't be happening; this is a dream, a nightmare. I try pinching myself but I don't wake up. Come on Tris wake up. Al and Christina are trying to calm me down. I pinched myself so hard I'm bleeding, and then the blood's gone.

I look over at Shauna, she's sitting on the floor with her knees up and her elbows on her knees, her hands in her hair and she whispers 'no' over and over again, shaking her head. I push past Christina and run out of the diner.

It feels like I need air but there is none. My mouth's dry, I need water. I go into a shop and take two bottles of water, I drink the first one, but my mouth's still dry. It won't work so I don't drink the other one. I sit down against a wall and sit the same way Shauna did and just close my eyes, breathing slowly, trying to get the air to feel like air, again.

I hear someone running and open my eyes slowly, it's Christina. When she notices me she just sits down. She doesn't talk; she just sits there with me. It's comfortable, nice even. But we can't just sit here; we have to find them. I stand up quickly, without saying anything to Christina, not trusting my voice. She hurries after me and soon catches up to me because her legs are longer than mine.

We get back to the diner were our friends are, waiting for us. Marlene hurries over to me and hugs me tight. "How are you?" she asks, with her hands on my shoulders.

"Do you really need to ask?" I say to her. She pouts a little.

"What can we do to make this easier?"

"You can help me find everyone. Four, Zeke, Lynn, Lucas, and Hana."

"Okay, let's split in to two groups." Will says. "Christina, Tris, Al and I are in the first group and Uriah, Marlene and Shauna in the second."

"And remember to have your phones on you at all times." Christina adds.

We separate and start looking.

**Lucas POV**

"_So yeah..." Jade said "That's me, I´m Jade"_

"_Awkward..." I said and looked her up and down. "So Lynn is your girlfriend."_

"_Yeah!" Jade said and smiled. _

"_So you're gay?" Jade faceplamed. _

After Jade faceplamed we had a _nice _chat about the strangest places to reincarnate. I say I won because someone reincarnate in my bathtub while I was in it! But her craziest story was when someone rolled of the roof of her home after reincarnating on the top and fell into a trash can. Not those big trash cans but a small one.

My chick and Jades girl where in deep conversation and sometimes burst out laughing. I wonder what they're talking about; I walk over to them, sit down on a pile of books and listen in on their conversation. Somehow they didn´t notice me but they noticed Jade because she slipped and fell over some books.

"You were trying to spy on us." Tori said and glared at me. I raised my hands up in surrender and chuckled.

"Sorry I really wanted to hear the drunk story!" I said and glanced at Lynn.

"Hey, how did you now I was drunk?" she said accusingly.

"When someone says 'is that where I drank…' then it is most likely that they were drunk!" I said triumphly

"Before you two start bickering I will tell you the story since I doubt that Lynn remembers half of it!" Tori says and sits down.

"Hey!"

_************Flashback************_

_**(This happens in the beginning of Zeke, and Shauna's initiation and in the third person POV. People playing: Lynn, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Tori, and maybe even Four (OC's:) Ian, Ashley/Ash, Gabriela/Gaby, Owen, Robbie, Alexander/Alex. There may be some bad language in this and you don't need to read it if you don't want to.)**_

Everyone is sitting in a circle on the floor. Zeke starts the game. "Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, of course."

"I dare you to see who drinks faster, you or Uriah. Just one beer, though. Don't want you drunk in the beginning of the game."

"Okay." Lynn says to Zeke, and sits down at a table in front of Uriah. "You're goin' down." She says to him and smirks.

"Oh, no it's you who's going down." Uriah says and points at Lynn. The beers have been put on the table in front of them. Everyone in the room counts down loudly.

"Three, two, one. Go!" Lynn and Uriah start chugging it down. Lynn slams the, now empty, bottle on the table a few seconds before Uriah and screams in triumph. "Yeah!"

"Okay, Ian. Choose your fate." Lynn says smirking evilly.

"That was kinda creepy and I'm choosing Candor just 'cause you said it like that."

"Pansycake!" Uriah screams.

"Uriah! If you don't stop saying that I will cut one of your thumbs off." Lynn says, and Uriah looks horrified and shuts up. "Okay, if you could date anyone in the world who would it be?" Lynn asks Ian.

"Umm… Marlene." He says, and looks at her; she blushes and the other girls 'aww' at them.

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" Ian asks.

"Dauntless 'cause I ain't no..." he stops remembering the threat Lynn had made.

"Pretend that you're running a marathon and you finally see the finish line. Show us your dramatic finish!" Ian says, and Uriah does, over dramatically, naturally.

"C or D, Robbie." Uriah says

"Dauntless."

"You and Owen have to break in to the police station, and take your mugshots."

"Okay." Robbie says and stands up. "It's best if it's just the two of us so we don't get noticed."

"Okay, we'll just play something else while you're gone." Shauna says, and Robbie nods and they walk out the door.

"NEVER HAVE I EVER!" Alex screams with his hands in the air.

"YEAH!" Uriah screams. "Wait, what's that?"

"How do you, Uriah Pedrad, not know what Never Have I Ever is?" Tori asks.

"Uhh… I uhmm… I don't know." He says, shyly.

"It's my fault, I should have told him about it." Zeke says. "Can you explain it? I'm gonna get the vodka."

"You're gonna love it." Alex says, excitedly. "It pretty simple, if it's your turn you have to say 'never have I ever' and then something you haven't done like, let's say 'Zip lining' everyone who _has_ done it takes a shot. Okay?"

"Kay, sounds fun." Uriah says then smirks. "Ooh, I have a good one."

"Then you'll start." Zeke says with the vodka and glasses on a tray and set's it down in the middle of the circle.

"Okay, never have I ever had a sibling… no, wait that doesn't sound right. Never have I ever… not had a sibling."

"Oh, come on!" Ash says. "Do I have to, I have a little brother, and he's like two years younger than me so…"

"Yes, you have to." Uriah says, seriously.

"Fine." She says grumpily. Everyone except Lynn, Tori and Uriah, of course, drinks.

"Tori, you have a sibling?" Lynn asks.

"Yeah, a brother." She says, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Okay, Zeke you're up." Uriah says, excitedly.

"Kay, never have I ever…talked to _the_ stiff." He says and Shauna, Ian, Gaby and Alex take a shot.

"It's pretty awesome that he only has 4 fears." Alex says and everybody nods.

"He's also a little scary, I mean have you ever seen him smile or laugh or something. He's always training and he's so serious." Ash says.

"Stiffs are usually serious, that's just how they are, just like we're fun and Amity's happy. I've heard stiffs call us 'raucous hellions' and that's probably why they never transfer to us. Their parents have brainwashed them to believe we're demented." Tori says, eruditely.

"Raucous hellions doesn't sound so good." Uriah says.

"They practically call us rowdy, troublesome people." Tori explains.

"Oh-okay."

"Okay, anyway it's my turn so, never have I ever… sung in the shower." Ash says and Lynn, Uriah, Zeke and Alex take a shot.

"Never have I ever sleepwalked." Alex says and Lynn, Tori and Uriah drink.

"One time, when I sleepwalked I trashed the kitchen and when my mom walked in I was laying on the floor with dauntless cake all over me face because I had eaten Shauna's birthday cake. Mom had taken two pans and smashed them together to wake me up and her face was hilarious, like shock, anger and amusement all mixed together. It was awesome, and mom didn't even ground me because I was asleep when I did it." Lynn says, laughing. All the others laugh with her but stop after a couple of minutes.

"Never have I ever slept until 5 pm." Ian says and Lynn, Zeke and Alex take a shot.

"Never have I ever given a lap dance to a total stranger." Tori says and Lynn is the only one to take a shot. Everyone looks at her in shock.

"What? Shauna dared me to, once." She slurs, obviously drunk after the drinking competition and shots.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. That was hilarious." Shauna says, laughing.

"Never have I…" Gaby gets cut off form Robbie and Owen bursting in to the room, out of breath.

"That…was so fucking Awesome!" Robbie says, smiling from ear to ear, holding the mugshots up in the air.

Everyone crowds around him, wanting to see the pictures. Most of the pictures are funny ones like Robbie with his tongue out and some are of him looking guilty. After they've seen and laught at all the pictures, they go back to the game.

"Ash. Choose." Robbie says.

"Candor."

"What is the main thing that attracts you to the opposite sex?" he asks and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Hmm, personality and funniness." She says and glances at Zeke.

"Zeke Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, of course."

"I dare you to invite the Stiff to join us and don't take 'no' for an answer."

"Okay, should be easy enough, who doesn't want to play Candor or Dauntless?"**(This changes how Four met Zeke in **_**Four the initiate**_** book.)**

"I saw him go into the training room when we were on our way here." Owen says.

"Okay, this should be fun." Zeke says and they all walk out.

They get to the training room and see the stiff punching the shit out of a punching bag; he doesn't stop when the door closes with a loud thud. It's like he's in his own world.

"Hi. You're Four right?" Zeke says, kinda awkwardly but still loud enough for the stiff to hear, but he just keeps punching. Besides the punching, there's an awkward silence in the room. Zeke walks closer to him and pokes him in the shoulder. Four turns quickly toward Zeke and almost punches him in the face but stops right before his knuckles touch Zeke's nose. Zeke is has shock written all over his face and Four straightens himself since he was in his fighting stance.

"Sorry." Four says, not really knowing what else to say.

"Don't worry about it I'm just glad you didn't break my nose." Zeke says chuckling a little, trying to shake the shock of his face.

"Okay, then what do you want?" Four asks

"Oh, yeah I was gonna ask if you'd like to play Candor or dauntless with us?"

"No, not really." Four says plainly.

"Wha-why?" Zeke asks, surprised.

"Because I don't want to, and I don't know what that is."

"You don't know what Candor or Dauntless is? How are you alive?"

"Uhh, I'm alive because my heart is beating, I'm breathing and my brain works." Four says, not really understanding what he means.

"What did you do in Abnegation?" Zeke asks, and sees that he's uncomfortable with the question. Four wipes the emotions of his face, hoping Zeke didn't notice it and says:

"Not much." Zeke acts like he didn't see how uncomfortable he was.

"Come on, I'll explain the game to you and you will have the most fun you have ever had because you were Abnegation and have probably _never _had any fun because that would have been selfish or whatever." Zeke says.

_Fun wasn't exactly what I was worried about_, Four thinks to himself. Amar had said earlier that joining a faction was more than getting through initiation, and that most people met their best friends in initiation. Four knows he's found his enemy, and maybe it's time for him to find a best friend. "Okay, I'll try having 'fun' as you like to call it, though I'm not sure I know how to, I mean I was abnegation after all." He says smirking.

"Yeah!" Zeke says, happily. "I like you already." They walk back to the apartment. On their way there Zeke explains the game and introduces everyone. They get back to the apartment and sit down in a circle, again.

"Four, because you've never played this game, I'm gonna ask you. Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks, and of course Four doesn't want him to ask about something personal so he decides to go with Dauntless.

"Okay, I dare you to let the girls put make up on you and you have to wear it for at least three turns." Zeke says and Four agrees to do it. When the girls are finished with him he has dark eye shadow up to his eyebrows, _a lot_ of blush, mascara, black lipstick and they also put hair gel in his short hair so it sticks up in to the air. He's frowning while all the other guys laugh their asses off. He glares at them and they soon shut up.

"Um, Gabby Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Try to scratch your armpit with your big toe." Four dares.

"Okay." she laughs. She lifts her left foot up to her right armpit and wiggles her big toe.

"How did you come up with that?" Ian asks, chuckling.

"I don't know, I just thought it would be weird." Four says, shrugging.

"Okay, well Alex, do you want Candor or Dauntless." Gabby asks.

"Mm… Dauntless."

"Kay, I dare you to repeat everything Uriah says for the next six rounds, and you have to have the same emotion he has. If he's happy you're happy, if he's angry you're angry. Okay?"

"Kay, should be easy enough." He says. "Wait, can I talk when he doesn't?"

"No." Gabby says and smiles wickedly at him.

"Sooo…" Uriah says and looks at Alex.

"So." Alex says.

"No, you have to say it the same way as I do, so if I say 'sooo…' then you have to say 'sooo…' not just 'so'."

"Okay… wait, can you repeat that!" Alex said and scratched his chin. "I am not that good at repeating after people."

"Okay, new rule." Gabby says and looks pointedly at Uriah "No speech allowed!" Uriah whines and Alex follows in the same suit, whilst every one laughs. Gabby smiles not used to people laughing with her.

"Fine!" Uriah says and pouts

"Fine!" Alex said and pouts the same way Uriah did, earning a new round of laughter from everyone including the victims.

"On with the games!" Ian says and looks evilly at Lynn.

"Oh, noo…" Lynn slurred and smiled. "Dauntless baby!" She yelled and blew him kisses. The alcohol had taken over her body and she was helpless to its power. Ian knew _first-hand_, the power alcohol had over its victims and the people around it so he planned to finally use his knowledge of it to benefit him in the dauntless world.

"I dare you to do a shot and then three cartwheels, three times."

Ash poured whiskey into the shot glasses since the vodka was all gone. Lynn downed one glass, then stood up and did three sloppy cartwheels and sat back down. Not a single person wasn´t laughing.

"Again!"

"Again!"

More laughter and it took about 4 minutes for everything to calm back down and for Lynn to resume her shot cartwheel shenanigans. When she finished the last one she ran to the bathroom and they heard a few nice gagging noises. Them being the ever nice friends they are decided that she would come out on her own and let her bee.

"Shauna, you can go next 'cause you're her sister." Ian says.

"Kay, Owen. Candor or Dauntless?" Shauna asks.

"Dau-no- Candor." He says uncertain.

"Have you ever told a lie during a game of Candor or Dauntless? If you have, what was it and why?"

Umm… there was kinda this one time…" he says shyly and lifts up his index finger.

"Well, then spit it out."

"The question was: What would you do if you were invisible for a day? And I said: Eat all the dauntless cake I could find. But I would have spied on girls." he says and unfortunately he was sitting beside Ashley and Marlene who both hit him on the back of his head.

"Oww! That hurt!" Owen yelled, rubbing his head with a pout." Tori, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to eat a mouthful of crackers and try to whistle."

Zeke laughs and goes to the kitchen to get the crackers. Tori fills her mouth with the crackers and tries to whistle but of course it doesn't work…

"Zeke C or D." Tori says.

"What do you think?" Zeke answers, and smirks.

"I dare you to wear your pants backwards for the rest of the game." Zeke laughs and takes his pants of, turns them around so the front is in the back.

He grimaces. "This is really uncomfortable."

"That's too bad." Uriah says, and fakes a pout, then smiles widely.

"That's too bad." Alex says, almost the same way.

"No, Uriah that was a bad choice of words." Zeke says and smiles evilly. "C or D, brother?"

"Uhh, I'm gonna choose Candor 'cause this guy here," Uriah says and points at Alex. "Has to repeat everything I say and do."

"Yess! Finally you choose Candor; I've been waiting for it forever!" Zeke says, and takes a breath enjoying the moment. "Okay, if we -the people playing this game- would be the last people in the world, who would you want to be your girlfriend or boyfriend?" Zeke wiggles his eyebrows

"Um…" he blushes, "Lynn." he says, quietly. Alex was the only one who heard it clearly and he repeats, louder so everyone to hear.

"I knew it!" Marlene says loudly, and points at Uriah.

"Wait, Lynn's the one that did the cartwheels, right?" Four asks, confused. And everyone nods.

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah says.

"Dauntless."

"Run around the room imitating a monkey." Uriah says smiling, loving his dare.

"Okay." she says and stands up…

************End of flashback**************

"Hey," Jade says and breaks Tori of from her story. "Who is that women that has been staring at us for like half of the story." Everyone looks away and Lynn gasps:

"Hanna?!"

**Hey female dogs! Sorry it has been so long. But we gave you a 4,400 word chapter! As you might have noticed this A/N ain't from one of us but both of us. There won't be regular updates with this story. But stay calm. We are working on a FourTris story that will be up sometime… we don´t know when. But there will be regular updates on that story. Every week or so. **

**Peace out peeps **

**Annalisa and Mist **

**R&amp;R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rewrite!**

We're so sorry that we haven't updated for a while and that this isn't an update. We have decided to rewrite this whole story because we have noticed that neither one of us likes the afterlife as it is.

We're not sure when we'll be able to publish the rewrite or the other story we're working on. We're both working over the summer like last summer when we didn't update at all and next fall we won't be going to the same school so it will be pretty difficult to find time to write…

We promise though that by 10th November we will have uploaded either one of the stories. We would like to thank you for your patience and we will see you in November.

Peace out Peeps.

Annalisa &amp; Mist


	14. Chapter 14

If you haven't noticed by now this story will not be continued or re-written. I am sorry but we just aren't into Divergent anymore.

Bye

**Mist**


End file.
